Sombras y Arena
by Saber Nezumi
Summary: "Sus historias empiezan y terminan con sangre derramada. Ellos pelearán por poder, redención y venganza. Pero por sobretodo, lucharán por ganarle al destino en la dura vida del pan y circo romano". Brittana/Klaine/Puckurt  Gladiadores!AU
1. I

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen. Fueron utilizados por diversión y bajo ninguna condición se intenta lucrar con ellos.

**N/A: **En primer lugar quiero aclarar que no he abandonado la escritura de _Let me tell you a story_, aún estoy decidiendo sobre algunos hilos argumentativos por lo que no he avanzado mucho con el tercer capítulo, eso es todo. Disculpen por la demora.

La historia que presento a continuación, al igual que _Little Moments_, fue escrita para una actividad de la comunidad de livejournal _glee_esp_. Esta vez se trataba de escribir un Universo Alterno donde situar a nuestros personajes favoritos. Lo de situarlos en el Imperio Romano, específicamente como gladiadores y personas relacionadas con ese mundo, es una idea que venía dando vueltas desde hace meses en mi cabeza. Y aunque no pude terminar a tiempo para la fecha límite del reto, es un fic que estoy decidida a terminar cueste lo que cueste. El primer y segundo capítulo están terminados, y el tercero ya está en post-producción :)

Las parejas principales de este fic son Brittana, y un side Klaine y Puckurt bastante presentes. Les dejo un resumen más amplio:

_"Sus historias empiezan y terminan con sangre derramada. En medio de guerras, traiciones y gloria, el poder del Imperio Romano parece no conocer límites. Sucesos del pasado hacen que los destinos de distintas personas se crucen bajo la dura vida del pan y circo romano. Gladiadores, adorados y despreciados a la vez. Ellos lucharán por ser dueños de su propio destino, cueste lo que cueste._

_En medio de esto, Santana, escapando de su pasado, termina como esclava y posteriormente gladiadora en el ludus de Will Schuester. Allí, lo quiera o no, tendrá que decidir qué es lo que prevalece en su corazón: su crianza espartana o su sangre bárbara. Pero debe hacerlo rápido, porque la muerte está al alcance de una espada y en el aire pueden escucharse cantos de revolución"_.

Eso, disfruten ;) Y los review son muy bienvenidos, ya que he estado probando cosas con este fic así que apreciaría mucho sus opiniones.

* * *

><p><strong>I.<strong>

Santana tenía los sentidos a flor de piel.

A medida que avanzaba por el largo y oscuro corredor que la conducía al anfiteatro, sus pies sentían cada relieve del frío y áspero suelo de piedra; su nariz se inundaba del olor a sangre, sudor y heces de la arena; y en sus oídos había un remolino de sonidos que la mareaba un poco. El rugido de los animales en los calabozos inferiores, los rezos a los dioses de las criminales que la acompañaban, los gritos ensordecedores de la multitud expectante y los latidos algo frenéticos de su propio corazón. Y en su mente un único pensamiento – _"intenta no morir, Santana"._

Cuando la cegadora luz de la arena la envolvió, por un segundo Santana creyó que ya estaba muerta. Por esa milésima de segundo no vio ni escuchó nada, y a su pesar un alivio recorrió su cuerpo al creer que ya se encontraba en los campos Eliseos. Pero esa ilusión no tardó en convertirse en miedo, que cual veneno comenzó a recorrer sus venas sin piedad. Intoxicándola, sofocándola. El clamor de la multitud formaba una melodía discordante que parecía traspasar hasta la más mínima parte de su cuerpo, envolviéndola en sus garras como si de una bestia hambrienta se tratase. Después de todo, Santana no estaba muy lejos de la realidad, lo que quería la plebe no era más que sangre y sexo, muerte y lujuria.

Y ellas, criminales, la más despreciable escoria de esta sociedad inmunda, estaban ahí para entregarles lo que tanto ansiaban.

"_No te entregarás a Hades con facilidad, Santana. Recuerda, eres espartana, desciendes de una estirpe de guerreros legendarios" - p_ero los errores de su pasado la hacían dudar de tal afirmación, haciendo que su confianza flaqueara.

Sin mucha elección, recogió la burda espada que le era ofrecida y que se encontraba junto a otras pocas armas apiladas en el centro del anfiteatro. Sus dedos tocaron los granos de arena del suelo y la realidad de todo lo que sucedía la golpeó súbitamente. Miró a su alrededor y no vio más que carne para las bestias salvajes, porque eso era para lo que estaban ahí: ser comidas vivas para deleite de la población. Santana observó los rostros de la gente en las gradas: la forma en que estos se deformaban le pareció tan obscena que le dio la impresión de estar rodeada de _erinias_. Y que todas y cada una de ellas venía a juzgarla no por la situación que la llevó a estar acá, sino por la razón por la que no se encontraba en Esparta, su tierra natal.

El peso que venía cargando sobre su espalda desde hace años se hizo aún más pesado.

Apenas pudo escuchar las palabras del presentador, derepente las puertas que daban al norte del anfiteatro se abrieron y de ellas surgieron un par de leonas quienes comenzaron a rodearlas; Santana podía jurar que una sonrisa burlona se había apoderado de sus hocicos y que a las bestias les gustaba jugar con su comida antes de disfrutarla. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que las espadas que les habían dado estaban gastadas y casi sin filo.

_Malditos romanos._

Solo pudo ver el rostro, desfigurado por el miedo, de la chica que se encontraba a su lado. No sabía su nombre ni el crimen que había cometido, y se sintió enferma al entender que todas estaban a un paso de compartir el funesto destino de morir anónimamente en la arena. Pero eso ya no importaba, porque sin previo aviso una de las leonas saltó sobre su compañera y ahogó el grito que iba a salir de su garganta con un certero mordisco en la yugular. El rostro de Santana quedó empapado en la sangre de la mujer y la hizo caer hacia atrás de la impresión. Por unos segundos los brazos y las piernas de la desafortunada se movieron espasmódicamente, mientras los colmillos y las garras del animal despedazaban su carne en vida.

_Intenta no morir._

Apretó con todas sus fuerzas la empuñadura de la espada que tenía en su mano y decidió que este no era el día en que Caronte la tendría en su barca. El cuerpo de la chica dejó de moverse y la bestia fijó sus ojos depredadores en los de Santana.

- Atenea, por favor, cuida de los tuyos – su oración fue acallada por el rugido de la leona, que saltó sobre Santana en un ataque mortal.

.:o:.

- No puedo salir, sabes que no nos lo permiten a estas horas – le dijo Rachel, apoyada en lo alto de una muralla – la suma sacerdotisa no escatimará en latigazos si me ve fuera.

- La suma sacerdotisa está durmiendo – Santana la observaba a los pies de la muralla, en las afueras del templo – además, las dos sabemos que te mueres por salir a respirar algo más que no sea incienso.

Rachel frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada. Nunca admitiría que le disgustaba el intenso y permanente olor a incienso que inundaba el templo. Alguien podía tomarlo como signo de debilidad de espíritu, y una sacerdotisa de Atenea, en especial una de la orden espartana, no podía quejarse de nada; vivían de la disciplina y de la negación del buen vivir. Incomodidad y dolor, honor y gloria; en el nombre de Esparta y la diosa.

- Vamos, quiero mostrarte algo en lo que he estado trabajando – fue una simple sonrisa, pero fue todo lo que necesitó Santana para que el enojo de Rachel se esfumara tan rápido como había aparecido.

Con resignación la sacerdotiza le hizo un gesto a su amiga para que la esperara y bajó de la muralla para ir en busca de un atuendo más práctico. Las túnicas casi translucidas que utilizaban en el templo, debido al calor asfixiante que había en él, seguramente le causarían la muerte en el frío de la noche invernal. A los pocos minutos Santana la vio salir con una túnica color arena y la típica toga más liviana color escarlata, el símbolo de esparta.

- Me alegro de que decidiera salir, oh, bella sacerdotisa.

Rachel decidió ignorar el comentario, pero aun así un ligero sonrojo se dejó ver en sus mejillas. Rogó para que Santana pensara que era debido al frío que hacía y no a los sentimientos que ella despertara en su corazón. La sacerdotisa tomó la mano que su amiga le ofrecía y la siguió colina abajo hacia los confines de la ciudad.

Pasado el rato llegaron junto a uno de los caminos que salía en dirección al Este y allí, amarrado al tronco de un árbol mediante una gruesa soga, había un gran lobo gris echado en la maleza. Rachel se detuvo en seco, pero Santana soltó su mano y siguió avanzando.

- Un lobo… cómo…

- Lo encontré hace unas semanas algo malherido – Santana se inclinó junto al animal y para sorpresa de Rachel, cuando la bestia despertó reconoció a Santana y se dejó acariciar – así que lo he cuidado. Quería mostrártelo antes de liberarlo porque ya está listo para volver con los suyos.

Rachel no dijo nada, pero su corazón se aceleró y no era a causa del miedo. A los doce años le había tocado luchar contra uno de estos animales para probar su valía en el templo, y sabía cuan fuertes y determinados a matar eran. Por eso se sorprendía. Ya habían sido poco más de tres años de aquello y aún recordaba que había salvado apenas con vida de su encuentro con aquel lobo de pelaje negro. Y ahora ver a Santana, una mestiza, tratar con tan facilidad a una bestia así, era increíblemente revelador. _"La parte espartana de su sangre debe haber prevalecido por sobre la bárbara"_ - Rachel sabía por todos los días de entrenamiento, las peleas y el estudio de las artes militares y de lucha, que lo único que separaba a Santana de ser una verdadera espartana era su sangre y el rechazo de algunas personas por ello. Pero Rachel era una sacerdotisa y podía ver el toque de Atenea en la domesticación de la fuerza salvaje del lobo, solo un verdadero espartano era capaz de conectarse así con el corazón brutal de aquella bestia. No pudo más que sentirse orgullosa de su amiga.

Iba a comentarle sus pensamientos a Santana, cuando de un momento a otro la expresión de calma del lobo se transformó en una de alerta. Apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, sacar su espada y dar media vuelta. Se escuchó un silbido característico, y en eso una flecha pasó muy cerca de su rostro; inmediatamente después pudo escuchar el último y quejumbroso quejido del lobo antes de caer abatido al suelo. La flecha había traspasado su cuello y se ahogaría en su propia sangre hasta morir.

Las dos se quedaron en silencio y esperaron a que la tenue luz de la luna revelara a sus atacantes. Un odio intenso se apoderó de Rachel cuando se dio cuenta de que los dos hombres que se aproximaban a ellas iban vestidos con las típicas armaduras romanas.

.:o:.

- Hoy las bestias están especialmente sanguinarias.

Desde el palco del gran anfiteatro Flavio, varios pares de ojos tenían su mirada fija en el sádico espectáculo que se estaba llevando a cabo en la arena. La multitud gritaba a su alrededor y daba gracias al financiador de los juegos por regalarles el circo que tanto los divertía. Dave disfrutaba escuchando su nombre siendo coreado por las masas.

- Tiene razón, mi señor, usted ha planificado unos juegos esplendidos – fue la respuesta de Kurt, quién se había encargado de publicitar el espectáculo, manejar las apuestas mayores y contratar a los _lanistas_.

- Nada sería posible sin ti, mi amigo - Dave le sonrió, y levantó su copa de vino egipcio en honor a Kurt. Los demás presentes lo imitaron y el joven no pudo más que sonreír ante el halago.

Una gran exclamación de la multitud los sorprendió. Ya no quedaban más de tres mujeres en pie y la que estaba más cerca del palco acababa de cortar la garganta de una de las leonas a la mitad; su rostro y pecho se empapaban poco a poco en la sangre que caía copiosamente desde el cuello cercenado del animal. Le daba un aspecto atractivamente salvaje.

- Vaya, esa mujer pelea realmente bien – comentó Will, uno de los lanistas que había prestado sus servicios para la ocasión, sus ojos expertos se fijaban en cada movimiento de la chica - ¿por qué fue condenada? No parece una criminal común.

- No es que importe mucho, ¿o sí? – Sue, la otra lanista, dijo esto con un dejo de burla – morirá igual que las demás: devorada viva, y pagará por sus crímenes como debe ser. Solo es un juguete de baja calidad, Will.

- No cuentes con eso, mi amiga – fue lo único que dijo el lanista, llevándose la copa de vino que le acababan de servir a los labios. Con un gesto de su mano dio por terminado el pequeño intercambio de palabras.

- Merece morir como la escoria que es, entre sangre y viseras.

Kurt se levantó para tener una mejor visión de la pelea. Tenía que coincidir con Will, la chica sabía pelear y diría que mejor que algunas mujeres de mayor edad y con mayor experiencia que había visto en la arena. Entonces la chica volteó su rostro hacia ellos, y Kurt pudo ver sus facciones por un par de segundos. Algo en su cabeza hizo click: había visto a esa chica antes. Iba a comentar algo al respecto, pero prefirió callar.

- Bueno, esperemos que sus dioses la salven y le den el perdón de la sangre – comentó - ¿alguien quiere apostar? – agregó sonriendo y sacó una moneda de oro de entre sus ropas.

- Yo entro, joven Kurt – Mike, un romano de alta sociedad, sacó una pequeña bolsa de dinero de entre su toga y se la dio a uno de los esclavos para que la depositara en la mesita central – cincuenta sestercios a que muere. Habrá podido con una de las fieras, pero el agotamiento será su perdición.

Kurt bebió un poco más de vino, sentía que hoy jugaba a ganador.

- Bueno, Mike, mis cien sestercios me dicen que hoy los dioses favorecerán a esa chica.

Will dejó divertirse a los demás con las apuestas y siguió analizando los movimientos de la mujer de su interés. Al poco rato mandó a llamar a uno de sus esclavos, su hombre de confianza.

- Sam – susurró para que nadie más lo escuchara – si esa chica sobrevive quiero que la compres, no importa el costo.

.:o:.

- ¡¿Cómo osan atacar así? – el grito de Santana murió en el silencio sobrecogedor de la noche.

Los hombres solo rieron y siguieron acercándose; a medida que lo hacían Santana y Rachel los estudiaban, apuntando en su mente cada punto débil que pudieran tener. Para su mala suerte, no eran muchos. Pero ellas no eran simples niñas, eran espartanas y acababan de ofenderlas gravemente con la muerte del preciado animal.

- Mira, Nedeus, la chica aún debe estar algo conmocionada.

- Pequeña, ya no tienes que temer, Nedeus y Marcus acaban de salvarte de esa terrible bestia – el hombre llamado Marcus hizo amago de tocar a Santana en el hombro – ahora, por qué no vamos a un lugar más cómodo y me lo agradeces como solo una mujer puede… – no alcanzó a decir mucho más.

Con un movimiento rápido Santana se levantó y golpeó la quijada del guardia con uno de sus hombros. Cuando este dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, tapándose la boca por la que había comenzado a escurrir sangre, Santana no le dio tiempo a reaccionar y de una patada en el pecho lo mandó al suelo.

- ¡Qué diablos…! – Nedeus no podía creer lo que veía: su compañero siendo ridiculizado por una simple niña – ya verás… - no tuvo tiempo de decir otra cosa porque Rachel apareció delante de él y apenas le dio tiempo de sacar su espada para desviar el golpe certero que le iba a propinar con el acero de la suya propia.

- Haz ofendido a una sacerdotisa espartana y con esto has ofendido a la misma Atenea, sucio esclavo romano – Rachel no dudo en intentar asestar otro golpe en el pecho del hombre frente a sí, sabía que referirse a Santana como sacerdotisa era una mentira pero no podía contener el asco que la proposición de Marcus le suponía. No quería que nadie tocara a Santana de esa manera, no lo permitiría – vete de aquí o acepta tu funesto destino bajo mi arma.

A su espalda, Santana y Marcus también habían desenvainado sus espadas y luchaban en una batalla frenética por imponerse al otro. Los hombres se defendían y atacaban sorprendidos, nunca se hubieran imaginado que unas niñas tuvieran tal maestría en la lucha, pero aun así seguían siendo solo muchachas y ninguno de los dos se dejaría humillar por simples mujeres de provincia.

Nadie escuchó a la caravana que se acercaba, ni los gritos de alerta entre los miembros de la procesión. Los cuatro combatientes estaban totalmente concentrados en su pelea y ninguno pensaba perder terreno por prestar atención a lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor. Santana ya tenía a Marcus en sus manos, podía sentirlo, el profundo corte que le había propinado en su muslo ya estaba surtiendo efecto y se estaba debilitando por la perdida de sangre. Santana sonrió – _"solo un poco más"._

- ¡Sant…! – el grito ahogado y casi gutural que escuchó tras de sí la trajo de nuevo de vuelta a la realidad, y fue consciente de que un gran número de personas las rodeaban – Sant… ana… -se giró y entonces sintió como su corazón se encogía de la sorpresa y el espanto.

Se quedó paralizada y soltó su espada, que cayó pesadamente al suelo.

Dicen que los espartanos llevan el color escarlata en batalla porque nadie es digno de ver a los legendarios guerreros de lacedemonia sangrar. Pero Santana podía verlo, podía ver como la toga escarlata de Rachel iba adoptando un color más y más opaco a medida que su sangre corría libre, manchando no solo su toga y sus blancas manos, sino que el filo de la espada que la atravesaba de lado a lado, completamente. La sangre corría por el metal hasta llegar a las manos de su portadora, Santana la identificó de inmediato como una bárbara por la palidez casi fantasmal característica de los enemigos de las tierras fronterizas. Iba a decir algo, pero las palabras murieron en su boca cuando se encontró con la fría mirada de la mujer. Era la mirada de alguien que había vívido mucho y había visto morir a cientos frente a sus ojos; la muerte ya no la perseguía, sino que la encarnaba.

- No necesitaba tu ayuda – se defendió Nedeus, quien se estaba limpiando la tierra de su túnica – estaba a punto de terminar con ella – mintió.

La mujer no dijo nada; con una mano sostuvo a Rachel mientras retiraba su arma desde sus entrañas; lentamente, intentando que el corte fuera lo más limpio posible. Al terminar de hacerlo, la dejó caer y observó como se ahogaba en su propia sangre. Entonces se giró hacia Santana.

- ¿Cuál es su nombre? – le habló en latín, aunque su pronunciación era menos que la adecuada.

- Rachel… - Santana no supo por qué respondió, talvez era el miedo. _"Los espartanos no sienten miedo, el miedo es un estado mental" _– recordó las enseñanzas de su padre, pero de qué le habían servido si Rachel ahora yacía agonizante en el suelo y ella estaba paralizada por una fuerza que en su vida había sentido. Una fuerza imponente y desconocida que se desprendía del cuerpo de la mujer que tenía en frente, quien parecía poseer el aura de la mismísima diosa Bía, personificación de la fuerza y la violencia.

La mujer volvió a dirigirse a Rachel. Tomando su pequeña espada espartana del suelo y ubicándola sobre su pechó, que cada vez subía y bajaba a menor velocidad, le habló.

- Peleaste bien, Rachel de Esparta – dijo a la vez que volvía a empuñar su arma y la ubicaba sobre el corazón de la chica – pero no tan bien como para salir victoriosa – y con esto clavó el metal hasta que este quedó insertado en el suelo bajo Rachel. Los latidos de su corazón se detuvieron de inmediato y sus pulmones dieron una última exhalación. Los ojos de Rachel, que miraban a Santana fijos e implorantes, se volvieron hacia atrás y quedaron en blanco – Con esto te doy una muerte digna, guerrera.

Santana no pudo soportar más. Abriéndose paso a golpes, salió corriendo en dirección a la ciudad. La mujer alcanzó a correr unos metros tras ella, pero la voz de a quien servía la detuvo.

- ¡Hipólita! Déjala ir, no vale la pena.

- Ama, ella podría traernos problemas.

- No más de los que ya tenemos. ¡Retomemos la marcha! Y tú, esclavo estúpido – dijo quien parecía estar a cargo, señalando con un dedo a Nedeus – ayuda a Marcus y haz que los demás esclavos recojan el lobo, no desperdiciaremos su carne.

.:o:.

Sus manos temblaban por el peso del animal sobre ella. La sangre que escurría por su arma le hacía todavía más difícil mantenerla en su lugar. En un grito desesperado y haciendo acopio de las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, Santana logró mover el cuerpo inerte de la bestia hacia un lado y alejarse unos metros a rastras. La arena se pegaba a su cuerpo debido a la sangre y el sudor que lo cubría. Las magulladuras en su espalda, brazos y muslos ardían.

Se dio un tiempo preciado para recuperar el aliento y analizar la situación en la que se encontraba. Acababa de matar a una de las leonas, cosa que le valió varios puntos de simpatía con la muchedumbre. Ya solo faltaba librarse del otro animal.

Caminó hacia una de las criminales muertas y en su ropa limpió la sangre de su espada, no podía hacerlo en las suyas ya que estaban empapadas en la vitalidad de la leona. A lo lejos escuchó un grito y se dio cuenta de que la última de sus compañeras había caído bajo las garras de la segunda fiera.

- Así que solo queda ella – Dave también se había acercado al borde del palco para poder observar mejor el desempeño de Santana – creo que te harás un poco más rico esta tarde, mi joven Kurt.

- Nada esta dicho aún, señor – Kurt no apartaba sus ojos de la arena, hace tiempo que no veía un espectáculo así de parte de las criminales – aún no sabemos lo que las Moiras le tienen deparado.

- Sobreviva o no, sabemos que no será nada bueno – todos encontraron verdad en las palabras de Will.

- Ojala muera, o me costará una buena cantidad de dinero… y creo que ella no lo vale.

Will miró a Sue, sorprendido de que la lanista aun no se diera cuenta del potencial que aquella chica poseía. Talvez fuera cosa de la diosa fortuna, pero Will sentía que debía tener a esa muchacha de su lado. Puede que por fin estuviera acercándose el momento que había esperado por años. Sue lo miró con el desprecio que siempre lo hacía y Will rogó para que no se notara en sus ojos el odio que sentía por la mujer.

Santana caminaba despacio por la arena. Sentía como los granos de tierra se metían entre los dedos de sus pies y como una suave brisa los levantaba en pequeños grupos. La leona también caminaba, analizando los movimientos de su presa. De repente Santana tuvo una idea y sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la bestia, retrocedió hasta situarse junto a una de las mujeres que acababa de morir. Se agachó poco a poco, intentando no hacer un movimiento brusco que pudiera poner en alerta al animal. La leona parecía saber que Santana tramaba algo, porque se detuvo en seco y se le quedó observando, relamiéndose las fauces y mostrando de vez en cuando sus filosos colmillos. Santana solo tenía un corto lapso de tiempo antes de que la fiera decidiera que era el momento de atacar. _"No es tiempo de ser prudente" _– se dijo.

Lo más rápido que pudo comenzó a cortar las uniones de la ropa que estaba usando la criminal. Al ver que Santana se ponía en acción, la leona empezó a acercarse más a ella, primero de forma cautelosa y luego en un trote constante. El público se quedó en silencio, sabiendo que en los próximos momentos todo se resolvería. Santana volvió a sentirse como en un principio: con los latidos de su corazón retumbando desde su pecho hasta sus oídos, como ondas de un tambor de guerra. Fue entonces que sintió como la ropa cedió por fin bajo los cortes de su espada y de un fuerte tirón la desprendió del cuerpo inerte de la mujer.

Todo pasó en cosa de segundos. La leona atacó y la multitud enloqueció. Santana cubrió la cabeza de la bestia con la prenda que acaba de conseguir, dejándola ciega los segundos suficientes como para abrazarse a su cuello firmemente. El animal intentaba liberarse y Santana no sabía de donde había sacado la fuerza para mantenerse sujeta a él. Entonces, con un impulso dado por el propio cuerpo del animal, Santana logró su objetivo y el filo de su espada se clavó hasta la mitad en uno de los ojos de la fiera. Esta rugió y era tal la fuerza de su bramido que aturdió a Santana, quien cayó al suelo ya sin la fuerza necesaria para seguir luchando.

La ropa que cubría los ojos de la leona se desprendió un poco y Santana fue consciente del daño que había hecho: la sangre brotaba a borbotones de la cuenca del ojo de la bestia y parecía que su boca también se estaba llenando de sangre. El animal dio unos cuantos pasos hacia delante y luego se desplomó; lo más seguro es que la espada hubiera llegado hasta su cerebro.

Por increíble que pareciera, Santana había sobrevivido. La chica miró el cielo y le pareció aún más despejado que antes; se maravilló del aire que respiraba, a pesar de su nauseabundo olor, y agradecida cerró los ojos.

Un grupo de esclavos entró a la arena del anfiteatro, pero Santana no lo sabía: se había desmayado casi al mismo tiempo en que la leona caía muerta a su lado. Los esclavos fueron enterrando los ganchos de fierro que portaban en cada uno de los cuerpos que había alrededor, para luego arrastrarlos fuera de la arena, dejando un rastro de sangre detrás. Cuando entre dos hombres levantaron a Santana y la sacaron a cuestas para llevarla a la enfermería, la muchedumbre aplaudió eufórica y satisfecha su actuación.

- Creo que es mi día de suerte y el de esa chica también – Kurt mandó a llamar a uno de los esclavos para que recogiera las ganancias de su apuesta.

- Si, creo que hoy la diosa Fortuna nos sonríe a todos – Will alzó su mano y Sam tomó esto como un permiso para retirarse.

.:o:.

Puck la encontró horas después cerca de la vieja área de entrenamiento.

La ciudad estaba hecha un caos. El asesinato de Rachel había sido considerado como una afrenta no solo a su familia sino que al templo de la diosa protectora de la polis. El padre de Santana le había dicho que mientras buscaban a los culpables Puck debería ir por su hija, ya que ella también estaba desaparecida.

Puck buscó toda la mañana hasta que se le ocurrió aquel lugar. Siempre que cualquiera de los dos necesitaba tiempo a solas o quería hablar, iban a esas ruinas abandonadas. Desde el gran terremoto que azotara Esparta años atrás, esas ruinas habían quedado a merced de los elementos y allí nunca los molestaban, eran de los pocos que se atrevían si quiera a caminar entre aquellas glorias pasadas.

- ¿Santana…?

Su amiga estaba hecha un ovillo en uno de los rincones más alejados. Puck quería acercarse pero algo le decía que no debía hacerlo. La sangre cubría gran parte de sus ropajes y su mirada parecía perdida. El chico avanzó unos metros y se apoyó en el marco de una puerta que aún seguía en pie.

- Asesinaron a Rachel – Santana ya debía saberlo, pero Puck no quería irse con rodeos – tu padre está preocupado, no estabas cuando despertó esta madrugada.

- Pronto ya no lo estará – la voz de la chica era apagada, algo poco característico en alguien que siempre parecía vivaz y despierta.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

Santana cerró los ojos con fuerza y se abrazó aún más a sus piernas. Había estado toda la noche reviviendo la muerte de Rachel en su cabeza, preguntándose si había algo que ella hubiera podido hacer para salvarla. _"Claro que hay algo, estúpida… nunca debiste pedirle que saliera contigo del templo" _- Santana sabía cuantas veces Rachel había recibido latigazos de parte de la suma sacerdotisa y sus hermanas por su culpa, porque pasaba tiempo con "la mestiza". Nunca le dijo cuan agradecida estaba de que fuera su amiga y confidente, por arriba de todo el estigma que significaba que una sacerdotisa espartana se juntara con alguien que apenas si estaba por arriba de los _ilotas_.

- Volvamos a casa – Puck se acercó finalmente y la tomó de un brazo, pero Santana se deshizo de él con brusquedad. Puck comenzaba a cabrearse - ¡¿Qué te ocurre? Tu amiga acaba de ser asesinada y tú estás aquí ocultándote. ¡Vamos!

- ¡No puedo regresar!

Los dos guardaron silencio. Puck no entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Su madre lo había despertado más temprano de lo usual y le había dicho lo de Rachel. Había corrido al lugar y llegó justo cuando algunas hermanas de la orden la estaban preparando para trasladarla; Puck pudo ver su cuerpo magullado y la gran herida que tenía en su abdomen. Gritó de dolor como nunca antes lo había hecho en su vida.

Y ahora Santana estaba siendo más incoherente que nunca.

- ¿Cómo que no puedes regresar? Claro que puedes, ahora vamos, tu padre debe querer hablar contigo.

- No entiendes nada, Puck…

- ¡Entonces explícame!

Le dolía, porque consideraba a Rachel y Santana sus hermanas. Y en menos de un día Rachel estaba muerta y Santana no parecía ser la misma chica que conocía. Parecía rota y débil. Santana siempre se comportó como la más fuerte, la que nunca admitía la derrota y que siempre iba pavoneándose por ahí de que no tenía miedo. Puck sabía que era para compensar el hecho de su ascendencia impura; no era algo que le importará mucho, él se guiaba por la valía del espíritu y Santana era la más pura espartana en ese sentido.

- Explícame - esta vez bajó el tono de voz.

- Es mi culpa…

Fue apenas un murmullo, pero Santana habló.

Habló del lobo gris que había capturado. Habló de Rachel y como la había convencido la noche anterior de acompañarla a verlo antes de ponerlo en libertad. Habló del ataque, de la muerte de la criatura y de la lucha con los dos guardias romanos. Habló de una sombra, una guerrera que encarnaba la oscuridad, y que era fría y letal como la misma reencarnación de Tánatos. Y habló del miedo.

- ¿Entonces escapaste…?

Santana le dio la espalda, claramente avergonzada. Y tenía razón de estarlo. Los espartanos nunca tenían miedo, y si lo tenían, no lo demostraban. Mucho menos escapaban dejando a un compañero atrás.

- Estaba ya muerta cuando corrí, Puck…

- Pudiste tomar venganza.

Puck ya no sabía que pensar. Toda su vida le enseñaron que había que abrazar el miedo y no dejarse dominar por él. Que si un compañero caía en batalla, había que luchar con el doble de empeño para compensar su falta. Y que la retirada no era opción. Muerte y honor.

- Talvez la suma sacerdotisa y los demás tenían razón... – Puck levantó la vista y la fijó en los hombros temblorosos de su amiga – talvez no merezco llamarme a mi misma espartana…

Eso no era verdad. Puck lo sabía, pero no fue capaz de decir algo. Por alguna razón que nunca llegó a entender del todo, sus labios permanecieron sellados en ese momento crucial. Estaba molesto, pero no sabía el por qué. Lo que le decía Santana era totalmente razonable y lo más seguro es que si se hubiera quedado a luchar también estaría muerta.

¿Sería feliz así? Si las dos hubieran seguido el código espartano y estuvieran muertas.

Santana no le dio tiempo de aclarar sus ideas. Salió corriendo y la perdió de vista cuando se alejó hacia la ciudad. Más tarde, cuando Puck quiso disculparse ya era muy tarde, la habitación de Santana estaba vacía y la chica se había marchado.

Puck no supo qué hacer.

.:o:.

Santana abrió los ojos, pero los tuvo que volver a cerrar en seguida. Aunque no estaban a pleno sol, la luz que había en la habitación le parecía demasiada. Quiso cubrirse los ojos con una de sus manos pero se dio cuenta de que casi todos los músculos de su cuerpo le dolían. Dejó caer su cabeza hacia un lado e inspeccionó el lugar en el que se encontraba. La pieza no se parecía a ningún lugar que hubiera visto antes, pero conocía los olores que se mezclaban en el aire: especias, opio, ungüentos, y los olores típicos a sangre y enfermedad.

_Así que no he muerto, terminé en la enfermería._

Un hombre se le acercó. Era de cabello rubio, algo largo y las partes de su cuerpo que estaban a la vista lucían cubiertas de cicatrices, aunque la que más destacaba era una que cruzaba su ojo derecho de arriba abajo. Santana lo miró y el hombre le devolvió la mirada sin reflejar emoción alguna que delatase sus intenciones.

- ¿Quién eres? – fue la única pregunta que salió de sus labios. Halló su garganta seca y agradeció que su visitante se diera cuenta de esto y le diera de beber un poco del agua que había en una mesita cercana. No estaba del todo limpia, pero era mucho mejor de la que le daban cuando estaba encarcelada.

Al terminar de beber Santana hizo ademán de volver a preguntar, pero con un gesto de su mano el hombre la cayó.

- Ya sabrás mi nombre, ahora descansa, necesitarás estar del todo repuesta para la próxima vez que despiertes - el hombre dio unos pasos hacia la puerta y antes de marcharse volvió a hablar – talvez lo mejor para ti sería que no despertaras – y entonces desapareció tras la cortina que cubría la entrada.

Santana fijó su vista en el techo. No entendía a qué podía referirse el sujeto. ¿Había algo peor que ser devorada viva? Ni siquiera pensó en una respuesta, apenas cerró los ojos Morfeo la arrastró a su tierra de sueños. O talvez fuera Fobetor, porque la primera imagen que apareció en su mente fue la de Rachel siendo atravesada una y otra vez por la espada de aquella bárbara. Entre pesadillas, Santana maldijo su destino.


	2. II

**N/A: **Nuevo capítulo, _yay~_ Este y el siguiente sirven como una introducción a los diversos personajes que componen la vida en el ludus y que están asociados con los juegos. Puede que el tercero no lo suba tan pronto como este, pero ya esta casi terminado.

Para quién le interese, también hice un _fanmix_ del mismo título y que se compone de 20 canciones. Ya que abarca mi idea en general de esta historia, podría considerarse un pequeño spoilers sobre personajes que aparecerán en capítulos posteriores. Aun así, les dejo el link para quien lo quiera :3 (solo deben eliminar los corchetes **[ ]** de la url y agregar una "/" después de "http").

**http[:]/glee-esp[.]livejournal[.]com/333562[.]html#cutid1**

Gracias a las personas que comentaron, me alegran el día y valoro muchos sus reviews~ :)

* * *

><p><strong>II.<strong>

Kurt comenzaba a aburrirse. Dave había invitado a varios de sus conocidos, entre los que él se encontraba, para que admiraran los nuevos caballos que había adquirido. Y aunque a Kurt le encantaba aprovechar ese tipo de encuentros para enterarse de los últimos chismes y noticias que la alta sociedad tenía para entregarle, francamente, la velada le estaba pareciendo una perdida de tiempo.

Pero sin contactos no había negocio.

Él, como promotor de los juegos que se llevaban a cabo en la ciudad, dependía de estas instancias para saber lo que sus clientes querían. Y es que tanto los ricos como la plebe siempre deseaban más: más guerreros, más luchas, más muerte, y para ellos, más diversión. Siempre esperándolo con ansias. No los culpaba, ¿qué otra diversión podían esperar en una ciudad pacífica como lo era Puteoli? No eran ni el centro militar ni artístico del Imperio, ni siquiera estaban ubicados en un punto estratégico o de interés. Así que lo único que le quedaba a la ciudad era destacar en la política de _pan y circo_ romano. Y lo estaban logrando, no por nada tenían el Anfiteatro Flavio que era el tercero más importante después del magnífico Coliseo y el gran anfiteatro en Capua.

Aún así, Kurt se aburría.

- ¿Más vino, amigo?

Dave se le acercó seguido por uno de sus esclavos, el cual portaba una gran jarra de vino en las manos. Aunque a Kurt no le gustaba beber demasiado, aceptó porque nunca es conveniente para el negocio negar los ofrecimientos de tu cliente principal.

- Veo que sigue prefiriendo el egipcio por sobre el griego, señor – comentó el joven. El político se sentó a su lado y Kurt no pudo evitar querer agrandar un poco su cercanía con el hombre. Hace ya unos meses que Dave parecía tener otras intenciones con él, pero Kurt simplemente no estaba interesado, sus ojos estaban puestos en otra parte.

- Sí, el egipcio es mucho más dulce y refinado. Diría que esos griegos no sirven más que para filosofar sobre cosas inútiles – Dave notó como Kurt fruncía el ceño levemente e intentó retractarse de inmediato – Sin querer ofender, claro.

Kurt estaba acostumbrado al ego romano, por lo que no le dio mayor importancia. Se limitó a comer un par uvas y a apreciar la belleza de los sementales que pastaban a pocos metros de distancia.

- ¿Le gustan? Fueron traídos directamente de-

- Hispania.

A Dave le tomó por sorpresa lo acertado de la respuesta y, sin estar acostumbrado a sentirlo, un fuego extraño se instaló en su pecho; se negaba a llamarlo celos. Apretó con un poco más de fuerza la jarra que sostenía, Kurt notó como un poco del líquido que contenía se derramaba y manchaba de carmín la túnica impoluta del hombre.

- ¿Conoce de caballos, Kurt? – su tono ya no fue tan suave como antes. Kurt suspiró.

- No soy un experto, pero… - y el molesto fuego en el pecho de Dave creció aún más cuando vio la sonrisa que se instalaba en los labios del joven – alguien me ha enseñado lo que hace tan característicos a los caballos de aquella región.

- Ya… - y la conversación murió. Ahora Kurt realmente quería irse. La tensión podía palparse en el aire y a él no le gustaban los dramas, lo cansaban, pero insultar a uno de los hombres más influyentes de la región sería una estupidez y significaría la muerte de su negocio y puede que la suya propia.

Su salvación llegó de la mano de una de las solteras ricas que siempre era posible encontrar por estos lados.

- Joven Kurt, un gusto encontrarlo por aquí – le dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia en su dirección, para luego hacer otra en honor a Dave – señor, una gran fiesta la que ha organizado.

- Si, si…

Shelby se tendió frente a ellos y al instante un esclavo apareció junto a ella para ofrecerle algunos de los muchos manjares que Dave había provisto para el disfrute de sus invitados. Como toda romana respetable, Shelby no se negó al ofrecimiento.

- ¿Esta preparando algún nuevo espectáculo, Kurt? Los últimos estuvieron esplendidos.

- Me temo que no y debo declinar su halago, querida señora – Kurt sabía bien como tratar a la gente, en especial a mujeres como aquella -, pero los juegos pasados fueron un éxito debido a que participaron las mejores escuelas de gladiadores de toda Puteoli, mi aporte fue mínimo – Shelby le sonrió. A Kurt siempre le divertía como esas señoras caían tan fácilmente ante los encantos de los hombres más jóvenes.

- Hablando de los ludus… escuché que el lanista Will ha adquirido nuevos juguetes. ¿Me equivoco?

Dave decidió que este era el momento de unirse nuevamente a la conversación; después de todo, no se podía dejar vencer por un simple capricho. O al menos eso quería creer él, que Kurt era solo eso: el capricho de un hombre solitario.

- No se equivoca, mi señora – Dave cogió un poco de arroz desde uno de los tazones. Kurt estuvo a punto de reír al notar los granos que habían quedado alrededor de su boca – Will adquirió algunos esclavos provenientes de las últimas guerras en el norte y otros más que se salvaron en la arena. Nada sorprendente diría yo.

- ¿Y sabe si alguien se apropió de esa chica que logró sobrevivir a las bestias? Fue tan sorprendente…

"_Bingo" _– pensó Kurt – En efecto, por lo que he escuchado Will pagó una importante suma por ella – terminó de beber el vino que quedaba en su jarra y con uno de sus dedos se limpió las gotas que humedecían sus labios – varias personas la querían debido a su sorprendente actuación. Ahora, si me disculpan.

Kurt se levantó y se dispuso para irse. Solo lo detuvo una pregunta por parte de Dave.

- ¿Ya se va, amigo mío?

El joven observó a su anfitrión y su estomago dio un pequeño salto cuando se percató de la extraña oscuridad que ahora había en sus ojos. Obviamente, algo lo tenía inquieto.

- Sí, me interesa ver las nuevas adquisiciones de Will – intentó parecer convincente, pero sabía que el hombre no se estaba tragando sus excusas – ya sabe, velar por el negocio.

Kurt hizo un nuevo amago de retirarse, pero Dave volvió a hablar y esta vez Kurt pudo notar la molestia en su voz.

- Seguro es para ver a su gladiadorcito ese…

- ¿Perdón, señor?

Dave chasqueó la lengua y bebió de un trago lo que restaba del vino en su jarra.

- Al que auspicia, Kurt. ¿Lo va a ver, al hispano ese?

- Como dije, señor – respondió, poniendo especial énfasis en lo que iba a decir a continuación – uno debe velar por el negocio.

Y con una pequeña reverencia se retiró. Más tarde esa misma noche, escuchó por parte de uno de sus esclavos de confianza que Dave había obligado a dos de sus esclavas a luchar a muerte para entretenimiento de sus invitados. A veces Kurt realmente extrañaba Atenas.

.:o:.

La mujer lanzó una bolsa de dinero sobre el escritorio frente a ella. El hombre que estaba parado tras el se acercó para tomarlas, recogiendo una a una las monedas que se habían desparramado, examinando con detenimiento la última antes de guardarse su ganancia entre los ropajes.

- La próxima vez haz que valga la pena pagarte el dineral que te estoy dando – el hombre se limitó a asentir, lo que mitigó un poco el enojo de la mujer – al menos no te estás justificando.

Desde que sus padres murieran y su prometido escapara con otra mujer, Sue había tenido que encargarse del negocio familiar sola. Y no lo había hecho nada mal, al fin y al cabo todo se basaba en tener contactos claves en puestos de poder y en manejar la información correcta. Para mantenerse en aquel puesto privilegiado en la sociedad Sue estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera necesario.

Por eso ese sucio galo se encontraba en su despacho.

- Quiero saber todo sobre los nuevos reclutas, ¿me entiendes? Absolutamente todo – el hombre asintió y con una reverencia se dispuso a marchar, pero Sue lo detuvo para darle una última indicación – Pon especial atención a la criminal esa… - el hombre puso cara de no comprender a quién se refería, lo que pareció devolverle el mal animo a la mujer - ¡Ya sabes, la que sobrevivió a las leonas! Galo inepto…

- Mi nombre es Finn – murmuró en respuesta el esclavo. Los guardias que custodiaban la entrada avanzaron para someterlo a golpes por su insolencia, pero Sue los detuvo. Un hombre ensangrentado llamaría mucho la atención y eso era lo último que necesitaba.

- Solo… asegúrate de darle tu tratamiento especial, ¿entiendes a qué me refiero, cierto?

La sonrisa del galo fue respuesta suficiente. Lo dejó marchar y se acercó a la ventana de su despacho. Desde ahí podía ver la extensión completa de su ludus. Pocos metros más abajo, más de cincuenta hombres y mujeres entrenaban bajo el ardiente sol del medio día. Sue los imaginaba sudando sangre y sonreía.

Encargarse del negocio familiar tal vez no era tan malo.

.:o:.

Cuando Santana volvió a abrir los ojos estaba dentro de lo que parecía ser una celda. Al notar el movimiento continuo al que estaba sometida y como de tanto en tanto la celda parecía detenerse y dar un salto brusco, dedujo que se encontraba en una carreta y que esta se dirigía a algún lugar.

Aún con un poco de dificultad se incorporó y se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola. Un grupo de mujeres charlaba animadamente y algunas la observaban curiosas. La mayoría eran bárbaras por lo que a Santana no le interesaba entablar conversación con ellas – _"ni siquiera estoy segura de que sepan latín" _–, pero otras pocas eran helenas y ella necesitaba información.

Se sentó y esperó a que la curiosidad natural del ser humano actuara. No hizo falta que pasara más de una hora para que una de las mujeres se acercara a preguntarle como se encontraba. Su nombre era Althea y por su acento Santana supo que venía de Tebas.

- ¿Dónde estamos?

- Vamos en dirección sur, hacia las afueras de Puteoli.

- ¿Por qué?

- Pues, es obvio… alguien nos ha comprado. Uno de los guardias me ha dicho que su nombre es Will y que es lanista.

_Amo. Lanista._

Santana cerró los ojos al tiempo que sentía que un gran peso le oprimía el pecho. Esto tenía que ser una pesadilla. Había esquivado la muerte solo para terminar con un destino peor que el inframundo. Esclava, y no una esclava cualquiera, una gladiadora. Era el escalafón más bajo de la sociedad: humanos que ya no parecían serlo, aclamados y al mismo tiempo despreciados por sus hermanos, olvidados. Apenas llegara a destino Santana sabía que su humanidad y dignidad quedaban atrás, ahora era un simple juguete de las masas. Carne para sangrar y huesos para quebrar en el momento en que su amo y la plebe lo dispusieran. Ocultó el rostro entre sus manos y se obligó a no llorar. ¿Cuánto más bajo podía caer? La suma sacerdotisa había tenido razón todo el tiempo: no era una verdadera espartana después de todo; su padre hubiera preferido la muerte antes de terminar sometido a otra persona. ¿Podía ser que esta fuera la forma en que Atenea castigaba su atrevimiento?

- ¿Te sientes mal? – Althea intentó acercarse más, pero Santana volvió a recostarse y le dio la espalda – Supe que tú fuiste quien sobrevivió a los juegos…

- Talvez lo mejor hubiera sido morir en ese lugar – Santana no volvió a hablar en lo que quedó del viaje y aunque Althea estuvo a su lado un buen trecho del camino, al final se aburrió y fue a reunirse con las demás helenas.

Llegaron al anochecer del quinto día de viaje.

Un grupo de guardias rodeó las carretas cuando estas entraron a los terrenos principales del ludus; un par de ellos se acercaron a cada una de las celdas y las abrieron, mientras otro entraba para obligar a las mujeres a descender. Santana obedeció a regañadientes, no deseaba esto. ¿Pero… qué podía esperarse si para todos los demás ella no era más que otra criminal con un poco de suerte? Seguramente los dioses estaban aburridos y Atenea, decepcionada de ella, la había entregado para su entretenimiento.

Les hicieron formar una fila. Santana fue consciente de que eran un grupo de casi treinta mujeres y otro más pequeño de hombres. El gran patio estaba dividido en dos por una gran reja de acero. Separaron a los hombres y los hicieron pasar al patio continuo. Santana notó sus cuerpos desgastados y sus miradas vacías, fue como ver en lo que se convertiría si se quedaba en ese lugar: una carcasa sin alma ni propósito.

La chica que estaba tras ella la empujó. Las estaban haciendo entrar a las instalaciones.

Las celdas en las que fueron encerradas no eran mucho mejores que las de los calabozos en el anfiteatro, pero al menos la compartía con menos personas y eso le permitía respirar más que sudor y el aliento de cuerpos moribundos.

_Madre… Rachel… si están ahí… ayúdenme_.

- ¡Dormirán aquí por ahora! – era la voz de uno de los guardias – Mañana conocerán a su amo, Will. Y sabremos si valen lo que costaron, rameras.

Santana no pegó ojo esa noche.

.:o:.

- ¿No estas algo ansiosa? Hoy llega gente nueva.

- ¿Debería estarlo? Será lo mismo de siempre.

- Sí, pero es divertido ver como se mueren de miedo el primer día.

- Para mi solo significa más gente que soportar y más hermanas cautivas.

- Brittany, llevas años en esto…

- Podría llevar años o solo días, eso no cambia nada.

- ¿Sigues extrañando Britania?

La chica no contestó y pronto las dos se prepararon para dormir. Su compañera parecía haber olvidado por qué estaban en aquel sitio en primer lugar. Se tapó con su manta y cerró los ojos, pero el sueño no llegaba. La Diosa Madre no le daría satisfacción aquella noche. En su cabeza aún rondaban imágenes de su hogar en llamas y de su gente siendo masacrada por las legiones romanas. Apretó los dientes y reprimió el deseo de golpear la pared.

No, Brittany nunca olvidaría la razón por la que estaba en aquel lugar.

.:o:.

Las fueron a buscar temprano en la mañana. No era una procesión de guardias como Santana imaginaba, sino que era la jefa de las esclavas seguida por un séquito de chicas de aspecto asustadizo. La que parecía a cargo era una mujer de gran tamaño, ya con varios años encima, y de típico aspecto bárbaro. Lo más probable es que fuera descendiente de los primeros germanos que llegaron al Imperio, buscando un terreno que compartir y que terminaron sometidos por los romanos como cualquier otra nación que quisiera semejante trato. La mujer dio la orden de salir rápidamente de las celdas y formar una línea a lo largo del corredor, con la espalda pegada a la pared. Todas sus compañeras de celda obedecieron con prontitud y Santana les siguió la corriente. Aún no resolvía la tormenta de emociones que su situación de esclava le había producido. Ni siquiera se acostumbraba a la palabra como un adjetivo que la describiera.

_Esclava. Sierva. Prisionera._

- ¡Quítense la ropa y déjenla en el suelo frente a ustedes! – una parte del grupo de niñas que acompañaba a la mujer dio un paso adelante; serían ellas quienes se llevarían lo harapos que estaban usando, para quemarlos era lo más seguro – Su amo quiere que estén presentables antes de presentarse frente a él.

"_¿Presentables para qué? No es como si a la plebe vaya a importarles si olemos bien" _– Santana no podía sacarse de la cabeza la idea de que solo estaban ahí para el disfrute personal del hombre que las había comprado; que este quisiera verlas arregladas y perfumadas no hacía más que alimentar ese pensamiento.

A pesar de esto, fue la primera en desvestirse. Las mujeres espartanas no tenían vergüenza de enseñar su cuerpo, muchas veces tenían que luchar desnudas cuando las hacían entrenar y competir; el cuerpo era un orgullo y una manera de mostrar poderío. Las otras mujeres helenas la imitaron y pronto las únicas que quedaban aún con sus ropas puestas eran el grupo de mujeres de las regiones del norte y noreste de la frontera romana.

La mujer a cargo les gritó algo en su lengua celta y claramente avergonzadas las pobres bárbaras no tuvieron más opción que acatar las ordenes. Santana hizo todo lo posible por no hacer una mueca de asco. Los bárbaros no eran famosos por su higiene y obviamente no le daban la misma importancia que los helenos o los romanos. Cuerpos velludos y con una capa de tierra acumulada por años pegada a la piel, Santana se sintió más lejos de su tierra de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo.

- Primero se bañarán y luego una esclava las acompañará para los retoques necesarios - y con esto la mujer de gran tamaño se retiró y un par de guardias aparecieron para escoltarlas a los baños.

Las miradas lascivas que los hombres les dedicaran de vez en cuando a ella y a las demás mujeres, enfermaba a Santana hasta el punto de querer sacarles esa expresión del rostro con sus propias manos. Sabía que era capaz, pero también entendía que no sería un movimiento muy inteligente de su parte. Crispando sus dedos, se contuvo. _"Esto será terriblemente difícil" _– pensó, resignada.

Cuando al fin pudo sumergirse en las aguas calidas de los baños, Santana se sintió mejor de lo que se había sentido en semanas. Sus músculos se relajaron y parecía que ya comenzaban a recuperarse. El deleite de poder disfrutar de un baño caliente no era el mismo para las mujeres bárbaras. Santana tenía conocimiento de sus costumbres extrañas e incivilizadas, pero esto ya se estaba volviendo ridículo.

- Le temen al agua, señorita – lo amable de la voz la sobresaltó un poco – No es su culpa, no tienen la costumbre.

Quien le hablaba era una de las esclavas. Se había arrodillado a su lado y con ella traía un par de paños y algunas sales. Al ver esto Santana la ignoró. Ahora podía ser una esclava pero no iba a vender su espíritu tan fácilmente. Ni aunque la azotaran iba a perfumarse para su captor.

- Los bárbaros no se bañan porque en su tierra natal solo podrían hacerlo en ríos y lagos gélidos – Santana escuchaba, no tanto por la información sino más bien porque la voz queda de la esclava la calmaba – Ellas temen morir congeladas. Siempre es difícil hacer que se bañen, si no lo conseguimos pronto lo más probable es que recibamos un castigo – no pudo pasar por alto el estremecimiento involuntario que recorrió el cuerpo de la chica –, pero cómo obligas a alguien a enfrentarse a miedos que lleva consigo desde la cuna.

_Si dejas que el miedo se apodere de ti antes de un combate, la batalla ya está perdida de antemano._

- En un ludus el miedo a morir no existe, si la muerte viene, se le es bienvenida si es con honor, ¿no? – la esclava la miró algo desconcertada por su pregunta, pero la espartana no esperaba una respuesta.

Con un suspiro Santana nadó hacia las mujeres, las cuales miraban con desconfianza las tranquilas aguas en las que debían zambullirse. Con gestos de su mano hizo que una se agachara frente a ella y teniendo cuidado de no asustarla tomó sus manos entre las suyas. La expresión de sorpresa en la cara de la mujer al sentir lo calidas que estas estaban no tenía precio.

- _Credere me _– intentaba ser lo más simple posible, pero el latín no era el fuerte de los bárbaros – Es solo agua, solo eso… agua – sabía que se estaba ridiculizando un poco frente a las demás mujeres helenas, pero algo dentro de ella no podía permitir que por algo tan estúpido las esclavas recibieran azotes.

_A nadie le gusta recibir un castigo injusto._

No tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para que la bárbara tomara confianza y sumergiera primero su pie izquierdo y luego el derecho en el baño; con un pequeño tirón Santana la hizo dar unos pasos dentro del agua y cuando sintió que la mujer no escaparía cuando la soltara, la dejó para que disfrutara por si misma esa nueva sensación. Pronto, las demás bárbaras siguieron su ejemplo.

Llegó junto a la esclava que le había hablado y de un impulso se salió del agua para sentarse en el borde junto a ella. Sonriente, la esclava no perdió el tiempo y comenzó a frotarle la espalda con uno de sus paños. Santana se dejó hacer, pero le advirtió que no aceptaría el uso de sales ni nada parecido.

- Estoy en deuda, señorita.

- Si me dices tu nombre daré esa deuda por saldada.

Santana notó la tensión en el cuerpo de la chica, pero esto solo duró una fracción de segundo. Luego, una suave sonrisa se apoderó de sus labios.

- Sugar… me llamo Sugar.

- ¿Estás nerviosa?

- A la gente no suele importarle mi nombre, señorita.

Santana no la estaba mirando, pero estaba segura de que los ojos de la muchacha debían tener una expresión triste. La entendía más de lo que quisiera hacerlo, en Esparta a la gente tampoco le importaba mucho su nombre. Lo relevante era su impureza, eso era lo único que necesitaban saber para encasillarla.

- Así que, Sugar, ¿cuántos años llevas aquí?

- Toda mi vida, mi madre era esclava y hace unos cuantos años murió – eso sí que no se lo esperaba - Yo nací en este ludus - Santana guardó silencio.

Nacer en esclavitud, ni siquiera podía imaginarlo.

Sugar no dijo nada más y se concentró en su trabajo, en unas horas el cuerpo completo de Santana estaba limpio y con una pomada Sugar se fue encargando de cada una de sus heridas recientes, las cuales aún corrían el riesgo de abrirse. Unos gritos hicieron eco en las paredes de los baños y Santana se percató de que se habían llevado a las mujeres bárbaras.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Las están depilando, la primera vez siempre es la peor – Sugar la miró con una sonrisa y las dos rieron.

Dos horas después la gran mujer bárbara volvió a aparecer, traía consigo ropas nuevas. Un grupo de guardias la acompañaba. Así, fueron escoltadas al patio principal.

.:o:.

Puck giraba la pesada espada de madera en sus manos como si esta no fuera más que una pluma. Su adversario lo observaba atento, con medio cuerpo escondido tras un escudo y una espada corta que no parecía capaz de hacer mayor daño en manos temblorosas e inseguras. Puck sopesaba una segunda espada en su otra mano. Dio un paso hacia delante y adoptó una pose de defensa. No planeaba atacar al chico.

- Vamos, Lykaios – Puck no le gustaba que le hicieran perder el tiempo, él podría estar entrenando en vez de estar haciendo este favor – me pidieron que te ayudara a perfeccionar tu manejo de la espada, así que atácame.

No lo culpaba, no había muchos hombres en el ludus que pudieran hacerle frente. Los contaba con los dedos de una mano y ni siquiera alcanzaba a utilizarlos todos.

- Estoy empezando a pensar que no tienes madera de gladiador, Lykaios.

Aquello generó un cambio de actitud casi imperceptible en su adversario. Puck sonrió divertido - _"se ofenden tan fácilmente"_. El hombre atacó y Puck desvió su espada con un choque de la suya. Así siguieron durante un buen rato: ataque y defensa. Lykaios intentaba romper la guardia de Puck pero sus ataques eran muy básicos y no se dejaba llevar por la pasión del momento.

- Tienes que leer mis movimientos, chico, y reaccionar instintivamente a ellos – Puck decidió que si no era fuerte con él nunca lo entendería – Recuerda: reaccionar, no sobrerreaccionar.

Cambió de pose y se abalanzó contra el chico. Golpe tras golpe tras golpe, lo hizo retroceder. Lykaios no sabía qué hacer, apenas podía esquivar las estocadas de Puck con su escudo y espada. Cuando intentaba contraatacar, Puck saltaba hacia un lado y lo golpeaba en la espalda – _"golpe mortal, Lykaios" _-, si lograba detener uno de sus ataques con su escudo, Puck lo golpeaba con su otra espada en la cabeza – _"si esta fuera la arena te podría haber partido el cráneo"_ -, Lykaios desesperaba porque no veía ninguna apertura en la cual realmente pudiera hacer algún daño. Otro golpe desde arriba, un choque contra el escudo y no reaccionaba a tiempo para detener el golpe de la espada de Puck en su estomago – _"muerte lenta, no querrás acabar así tus días en la arena, ¿o sí, Lykaios?"_.

- Vienen las nuevas reclutas, ¡carne tierna!

Los demás gladiadores dejaron su entrenamiento para mirar a las mujeres que se acercaban al patio. Algunos se agolpaban en la alta reja que los separaba de ellas y gritaban proposiciones indecorosas. Los guardias reían y la mayoría de las mujeres miraban el suelo y se sonrojaban, asustadas.

Lykaios se distrajo por un momento, tiempo suficiente para que Puck le diera una patada a su escudo y lo hiciera gritar por el dolor.

- Concéntrate. Podría estar haciendo mejores cosas que estar aquí perdiendo mi tiempo contigo, así que intenta aprender algo, ¿entendido?

Pero Puck no pudo seguir su propio consejo porque una voz conocida llegó a sus oídos.

- ¡No me toques!

Por un segundo creyó haberlo imaginado. Hace años que no escuchaba esa voz y aunque había madurado y ahora era más profunda, el no podría confundirla con ninguna otra. Pero, ¿podría ser verdad? Justamente aquí, en una ciudad perdida en tierras lejanas. Encontrarla cuando ya había perdido todas las esperanzas de hacerlo.

El _gladius _de Lykaios_, _la espada de madera que utilizaban para entrenar, lo golpeó en el pecho rompiendo su ensimismamiento, el chico lo miraba como si no creyera que acaba de propinarle un golpe considerado mortal; Puck se sorprendió de que esto no le molestara en lo más mínimo. No le hizo caso y sin pensarlo demasiado se acercó a la reja para tener una mejor visión de lo que sucedía. Cuando vio el rostro de su amiga de infancia no pudo contener la euforia.

- ¡Santana! – los que estaban a su alrededor se le quedaron mirando - ¡Santana!

Fue como si el tiempo se detuviera por un segundo. Santana se volteó y lo observó, de pies a cabeza, centrándose en su rostro. Puck notó como cómo los ojos de Santana recorrían sus facciones, asimilando las nuevas marcas y pequeñas cicatrices. Fue cuando Puck le sonrió que la chica terminó por reconocerlo.

Así, los próximos segundos pasaron a ser de caos y confusión. Santana logró liberarse de los guardias que la sostenían con algunas patadas y golpes. Corrió hacia él y tomó su mano cuando llegó junto a la reja. Puck sacó un brazo para abrazarla y sentir un poco de su cuerpo contra el suyo. Los guardias tardaron un poco en reaccionar, pero inmediatamente después corrieron tras ella para apresarla.

- No puedo creerlo… Puck, ¿cómo…?

Santana no pudo decir más. El tan conocido escozor del golpe de un látigo recorrió su espalda y la hizo caer de rodillas, dejándola por unos segundos sin aliento. Pronto sintió como su sangre corría en hilos hacia abajo. Quien la había atacado no era ninguno de los guardias, ya que no vestía armadura alguna. Su agresor podría pasar por uno de los demás gladiadores si no llevara un sello de metal en su cinturón con el bastión del ludus, al verlo los guardias se detuvieron y decidieron no intervenir. Puck furioso intentó atacar al hombre frente a si, pero un látigo apresó su mano y lo detuvo.

- Alto, esclavo.

Era el hombre que Santana había visto días atrás en la enfermería. Llevaba menos ropa en esta ocasión con lo cual podía admirar el verdadero alcance de sus cicatrices; eran viejas, pero marcaban gran parte de su pecho. Tosió un par de veces y se levantó, un simple latigazo no era nada para alguien criada en la agogé.

- Así que la nueva ramera es resistente…

Santana cruzó miradas con Puck y le sonrió.

- ¿Cuándo podré hablarte? – otro latigazo fue su respuesta. Santana apretó los dientes y se sujeto con fuerza a la reja que la separaba de su amigo. Todos guardaban silencio y nadie se atrevía a intervenir.

- ¡Bastardo! – Puck aún intentaba zafarse del látigo que lo mantenía sujeto, pero su dueño no dejaba de tensionarlo – Déjala, Finn… maldito galo.

- Puck, aléjate de la reja – de un tirón quiso hacerlo obedecer, pero Puck no podía perder esta oportunidad. No ahora que por fin había encontrado a Santana – Ahora, Puck.

Santana volvió a levantarse y esta vez estaba realmente molesta. Se dio vuelta y escupió en la cara de Finn sin pensar mucho en las consecuencias que esto podría traerle. Pero su orgullo estaba en juego y no se dejaría humillar por las buenas. La sonrisa burlona en el rostro de Finn se esfumó y fue reemplazada por una expresión de profunda ira. Con brusquedad apresó el cuello de Santana con una de sus manos y la aventó contra la reja, levantándola un par de centímetros del suelo.

- ¡San! – sus propios compañeros tuvieron que lanzarse sobre él para contenerlo, incluido Lykaios - ¡Santana!

- Te daré lo que mereces, maldita esclava – Finn alzó su mano extendida preparado para pegarle, pero Santana no le quitó los ojos de encima, desafiante.

- Hazlo… si te atreves… galo – y le sonrió, lo que pareció sacar de casillas al hombre.

_Puede que el cuerpo caiga, pero el espíritu de un espartano nunca._

- ¿Qué significa esto? – no había sido un grito, pero la voz que llegó de las alturas había sido lo suficientemente alta como para llamar la atención de todos – Finn, ¿qué haces?

Cuando el hombre la soltó, Santana tuvo que resistir el impulso de llevarse la mano al cuello. No mostraría debilidad ante nadie, estaba decidida.

- La estúpida esclava se insubordinó, señor.

Así que aquel hombre era quien tomaba las decisiones en aquel lugar, el amo de cada uno de ellos. Santana alzó la vista y aunque el sol le molestaba en los ojos pudo ver las facciones de su captor. Le sorprendió lo diferente que era de la imagen que se había formado de él. En sus ojos no se reflejaba la codicia ni por bienes ni por poder, típica de todos quienes gustan de someter a los demás; por el contrario, solo podía ver tristeza y cansancio. Era como si de un golpe su alma hubiera envejecido cien años.

- ¿Y esa es razón para que dañes la mercancía? – las palabras sonaban frías en sus labios, pero sin verdadera intención – Si la golpeas de esa manera la dañaras antes de que pueda sacar cualquier ganancia.

- Amo – Finn se alejó de Santana y fue a por uno de los guardias que había golpeado para escaparse –, la esclava lastimó a dos guardias y perturbó la disciplina del ludus. Merece un castigo, al igual que él – y con esto último apuntó a Puck, quien luchaba por contener su propia ira.

Will lo meditó durante un momento.

- Veinte azotes y luego a la enfermería – antes de retirarse se dirigió al hombre que mantenía sujeto a Puck – Sam, suspendemos el primer entrenamiento por hoy. Que los nuevos vuelvan a sus celdas y los veteranos sigan la rutina normal. Debo ir a saldar algunas deudas, volveré dentro de unos días y cuando lo haga espero que todo este asunto se haya solucionado.

Sam asintió y sin decir una palabra soltó a Puck, quien se dejó caer al suelo al mismo tiempo que Santana lo hacía. Tomó su mano y la apretó, era lo único que podía hacer por ahora.

- Me alegro de ver tu rostro, San – susurró.

- También me alegro de verte, Puck.

Un par de guardias los levantaron, el que llevaba a Puck lo sacó a través de la puerta en la reja y a los dos les hicieron caminar hacia un poste ubicado al centro del patio. Todos los observaban y algunos se susurraban, pero callaban de inmediato cuando alguno de los dos los miraba. Santana pudo ver por un segundo el rostro surcado por el asombro de Sugar, quien se tapaba la boca con las manos y parecía no querer presenciar lo que vendría a continuación. Utilizando unos grilletes unidos al poste, los sujetaron ahí y los obligaron a permanecer arrodillados. Sam se les acercó y un guardia le entregó un látigo de varias colas.

- Todos saben cómo funciona esto. Si actúan como se les pide y se comportan nada les pasará – empezó a caminar alrededor de ellos. Santana podía notar como el pecho de Puck subía y bajaba debido a su respiración agitada. Odiaba no poder ver su rostro – Pero si desobedecen…

El primer latigazo no es el más doloroso, pero siempre es el que sorprende y corta el aliento por un segundo.

- Si desobedecen, el castigo siempre será ejemplar.

Ahora era el turno de Puck, quién se agarró fuertemente a las cadenas de los grilletes y ya no las dejó ir.

- Olviden su vida pasada y las reglas por las que se regía – el segundo latigazo dolía un poco más que el anterior porque la carne comenzaba a abrirse, pero aún no cedía del todo – aquí comienza, les guste o no, su nueva vida. Sí, son esclavos, pero pueden encontrar un nuevo tipo de libertad en la arena – el silbido del látigo al surcar el aire en un arco perfecto y la tensión en el cuerpo de Puck cuando este lo golpea –, pero ese derecho deben ganárselo primero con sudor y sangre.

Con el tercer latigazo podías comenzar a sentir un ardor que se esparcía por tus músculos y los abrasaba. Solo tenía que aguantar hasta el quinto golpe, que siempre era el peor; luego de ese los sentidos se embotaban y ya para el número veinte estarían tan dormidos que el dolor sería inexistente. Santana se mordió el labio inferior y levantó la vista para mirar a su alrededor. Su mirada fue inmediatamente atraída por un par de ojos azules que la observaban desde una de las esquinas del ludus. Estos le pertenecían a una chica joven, quien a pesar de saber que Santana la estaba mirando fijamente, no se inmutaba. Por su aspecto, la lógica le decía a Santana que era de ascendencia bárbara, pero no podía creerlo… le parecía tan hermosa.

- Oh, miren… a la ramera le gusta que le den con el _flagellum _– Santana notó el ardor en sus mejillas y se avergonzó de que el estúpido de Finn pudiera asociarlo con su tortura. A lo lejos escuchó la risa de la chica y esto la mortificó. Se había puesto en ridículo.

- Finn, haz algo productivo y desaparece de mi vista – Sam se oía realmente molesto – Hoy trabajarás con los hombres – Finn obedeció de mala gana y, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada de desprecio a Santana, se marchó.

Con el latigazo número veinte soltaron los grilletes, que ya les estaban causando magulladuras en sus muñecas, y los dejaron recuperarse un momento. Luego, un par de guardias los obligaron a levantarse y los empujaron hacia el interior, dejando surcos de sangre con cada paso que daban. Mientras los llevaban a la enfermería Santana pudo echarle una mirada rápida al ludus. La chica la seguía observando, pero ahora sonreía.

Extrañamente, esto la reconfortó.

.:o:.

Algo había golpeado el corazón de Brittany de una manera que no sucedía hace mucho. Por alguna razón se había acelerado, tal como lo hacía cuando salía a luchar a la arena, pero esta vez era una sensación cálida y no de supervivencia a cualquier costo. Era agradable, le robaba una sonrisa del rostro sin que se diera cuenta.

Y todo por la nueva chica en el ludus.

- Brittany, hay que entrenar – Andras se le acercó corriendo, pero al ver que su compañera no respondía se acuclilló a su lado y divertida, se le quedó mirando – hey, chica. Entrenamiento. Ahora.

- ¿No crees que fue sorprendente? – fue lo único que atinó a decir. Su amiga siguió la línea de su mirada y alcanzó a ver a la pequeña espartana antes de que los guardias consiguieran hacerla entrar a las dependencias de la enfermería. Andras sonrió juguetona.

- ¿Hablas de la espartana? – Brittany se puso en camino hacia las pesas, ignorándola. Andras se levantó y la siguió, segura de que su amiga intentaba evitar el tema – bueno, hay que admitir que es fuerte.

- ¿Fuerte, Andras? – la risa que escapó de los labios de Brittany sorprendió a su amiga, hace tiempo que no la veía con tal animo - ¿recuerdas tu primer día aquí? Sam te golpeó de la misma manera una vez, y eso fue lo único que necesitó para mandarte a dormir con la Diosa Madre por todo un día.

- Bueno, sí, pero…

- Hace tiempo que no veía a alguien así – la voz de Brittany sonaba tan suave, Andras ya comenzaba a preocuparse.

- Ha nacido un fuego en tu interior, ¿no es así?

Brittany tomó un par de pesas del suelo y las sopeso antes de comenzar a hacer ejercicios con ellas. Sabía que Andras estaba esperando por una respuesta, pero Brittany no tenía una que darle. Al menos no una clara. No sabía lo que la espartana había despertado en ella y no es como si quisiera entenderlo tampoco. Si la calidez que sentía era solo una brisa de aire fresco pasajera o un fuego que poco a poco crecería, no le importaba. La Madre Diosa manejaba su destino y ella no podía oponerse.

- Ella es espartana, Brittany. La infección que enferma a la tierra.

- Andras…

- Su sed de poseerlo todo, su deseo por estar por arriba de todos los demás. Ellos, todos los que nacen junto al mar del sur, son los culpables de que estemos aquí – la indignación en la voz de la bárbara era palpable, y a su pesar Brittany sabía que había razón en sus palabras – Su raza es la culpable de que las tribus estemos desapareciendo.

- Andras, no te preocupes, no pasa nada…

- El problema no es que llegue a pasar algo. Puedes ir y saciar tu fuego cuando quieras, nadie te juzgará por eso.

Brittany dejó de sonreír. El tono endurecido en la voz de su amiga le recordó el lugar donde se encontraba. Todo volvió a verse tan oscuro como en un principio, Morrígan se reía de ella y de su infortunio. Las voces desesperadas de sus hermanas al morir volvieron a aparecer. Su semblante se ensombreció.

- ¿Entonces…?

- El problema aparece cuando ese pequeño fuego se transforma en un incendio difícil de controlar – Andras suspiró. Odiaba ser quien tuviera que quitarle ese pedacito de felicidad a su compañera, pero era necesario – No dejes que ese fuego te consuma – después de eso ninguna de la dos dijo nada más.

En el ludus no había tiempo para distracciones.

.:o:.

Santana estaba molesta. Molesta con su madre, con su padre, con la suma sacerdotisa, con todos. Incluso consigo misma. Acaso su sangre de verdad la hacia tan diferente de los demás. Sabía que la sangre era la portadora del alma, se lo habían enseñado. ¿Eso significaba que su alma era sucia porque su sangre lo era?

_¡Mestiza! No eres nada. Ni tan salvaje como para ser bárbara, ni tan digna como para llamarte espartana._

Los odiaba. Se odiaba.

Se acercó al pozo que había cerca y con algo de esfuerzo logró sacar un balde de agua. Bebió un poco para refrescarse y luego se lavó el rostro, para terminar secándoselo con su túnica. Fue entonces cuando notó como esta quedaba manchada en sangre y que el poco de agua que quedaba en el balde también había adquirido un tono rojizo muy leve. La herida en su frente ardió.

Años después seguiría segura que el sonido que creyó escuchar era el de su corazón agrietándose, algo se había quebrado dentro de ella. Cerró los ojos fuertemente porque no quería llorar, no quería mostrar debilidad. Pero el dolor se había hecho tan real.

Los golpes no eran lo que más le dolía. Era el rechazo, la soledad.

_Debiste acompañar a tu madre al Hades, tu padre no debió haberte salvado._

- Puck, para de seguirme…

Las voces venían de uno de los callejones cercanos.

- ¿Viste como dejó a los hijos del herrero? Puede que Pollux pierda un ojo. Rachel, entiende, puede hacerte daño… talvez sea salvaje como su madre – Santana estaba cansada de los prejuicios sin fundamento, estaba cansada de que insultaran a quien la había traído al mundo - ¿Y si intenta comernos?

- ¡No seas estúpido!

Ya no lo aguantaría más.

- ¡¿Acaso piensan que no los escucho, idiotas?

Eran un chico y una chica, los dos más o menos de su edad. Aunque la chica no era muy alta y el otro se peinaba extraño. El que se llamaba Puck la miraba con aprensión, como si Santana fuera a saltarle encima en cualquier momento; la otra simplemente la observaba y Santana se sentía expuesta bajo su mirada. A pesar de lo oscuro de sus ojos, la que se llamaba Rachel tenía la mirada más transparente que hubiera visto, era como una ventana directa a su alma.

- Perdona por seguirte, mi nombre es Rachel – la chica hizo una pequeña reverencia, lo que descolocó a Santana ya que nunca antes alguien la había tratado como un ser normal, nadie a excepción de su padre – Y este es Puck.

- ¡Hey! No le digas mi nombre… podría… -Puck miró a Santana y luego le susurró algo en el oído a su compañera, Rachel rió y Santana pensó que lo más seguro es que sería otro tipo de insulto.

- Sabes, si piensas decir cosas sobre mí, al menos podrías decirlas en voz alta – la sonrisa en el rostro de Rachel desapareció – Aunque no creo que sea nada nuevo, me han llamado de un sin fin de maneras. Estoy acostumbrada.

Un silencio incómodo los rodeó. Por un momento solamente se miraron los rostros; el de Puck algo quemado por el sol, el de Rachel de una palidez excepcional – _"será por su vida en el templo" _– y el de Santana aún manchado con un poco de sangre.

Rachel dio un paso al frente y Santana retrocedió dos, adoptando la posición de lucha que su padre le había enseñado. Rachel sonrió, pero no hizo nada que pudiera traducirse como una afrenta.

- No vengo a pelear, mestiza.

_Otra vez esa palabra. El mundo al que la había traído su madre era horrible._

- ¿Entonces por qué vienes, pequeña sacerdotisa? – Santana les dio la espalda, para demostrarles que no estaba preocupada por ellos, cuando la verdad era que temía que la atacaran porque no estaba en las mejores condiciones para pelear - ¿Qué asuntos tan importantes tendría una sacerdotisa que tratar con alguien como yo?

- Cuida tu lengua, mestiza – Puck dio un paso adelante y por un segundo Santana lo notó más imponente de lo que en verdad era.

- No vuelvas a llamarme así… Puck – volvió a darles la cara, el nombre lo pronunció con todo el resentimiento que había en su ser, era tanto que ya no podía contenerlo. Puck se adelantó con claras intenciones de pleito y, aunque malherida, Santana estaba preparada para defenderse. Pero Rachel lo detuvo.

- Si no quieres que te llamemos así, pues dinos tu nombre.

Santana y Puck se quedaron mirando a la chica. Fue entonces que Santana notó aquella dignidad que tanto se pavoneaban las sacerdotisas del templo de poseer, pero que ninguna realmente tenía. Era como un aura que rodeaba a la pequeña, una claridad de pensamiento y sentimientos que se reflejaban en sus ojos. Santana no veía maldad y aquello la descolocaba. Normalmente nadie la miraba de aquella forma tan sincera.

- Rachel, no deberías… la suma sacerdotisa dijo que está maldita por los dioses – el chico lo murmuró lo bastante alto como para que Santana lo escuchara.

_Maldita._

- ¿Por qué quieres saber mi nombre?

Rachel sonrió nuevamente, sentía como algunas de las barreras que protegían a Santana habían caído. Se alegraba, porque no quería que ese día terminara con la chica nuevamente sola o siendo golpeada por otros chicos.

- Te defendiste muy bien de los hijos del herrero – un pequeño sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de Santana. Estaba algo confundida, eran muchas emociones para un solo día – o sea, estuvo bien, pero podrías hacerlo mejor.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Soy sacerdotisa de Atenea y veo algunos de sus dones en ti.

Eso si que no se lo esperaba. Recordó la primera vez que su padre intentó llevarla al templo para que la entrenaran. Fue rechazada categóricamente por la sacerdotisa a cargo. Para ella, que Santana pusiera un solo pie en aquel suelo sagrada significaba una deshonra para la orden y para la propia diosa. Porque Santana había sido maldita por los dioses, era una huérfana de fe ya que ni los dioses paganos de los bárbaros ni los propios dioses griegos la querían bajo su protección.

_Myles, ella debió haber muerto como los demás bebes que no pueden traerle gloria a Esparta, debiste dejar que la soltáramos en el precipicio._

- No digas tonterías – Santana simplemente no podía creerlo.

- Un espartano nunca desperdicia palabras.

Santana no supo que decir. Todo esto debía ser un cruel juego para ellos, el entrenamiento de la agogé era duro, talvez ella fuera la única entretención que estos chicos podían conseguir.

- Si tanto crees que te estoy mintiendo, si tan poco valor te das. ¿Crees que una sacerdotisa espartana desperdiciaría su tiempo en ti, sus palabras en ti?

Rachel mantuvo la mirada de Santana por un largo periodo. La había estudiado antes, desde el día en que apareciera en las puertas del templo y pidiera entrar. Rachel no había entendido la decisión de la suma sacerdotisa para negarle la entrada. Se supone que ellas estaban ahí como protectoras de Esparta, como guardianas de las almas de su pueblo, era su misión encaminarlas. ¿Por qué esa chica no podía ser educada? Rachel la había visto crecer a través de los años y había observado el potencial que poseía: era mucho más diestra en las artes de la lucha que muchas de sus hermanas y sabía que su padre le enseñaba de historia, retórica y estrategias militares. Si le dieran las oportunidades, podría ser una de las más dignas representantes de su nación.

- Si la suma sacerdotisa te ve acá seguro te aplicará el _flagellum_ – Santana simplemente no podía creerle. Su corazón quería hacerlo, pero su cerebro no se lo permitía. No estaba segura de poder soportar una decepción así si todo terminaba siendo un engaño.

- Pues me arriesgaré – y ahí estaba otra vez esa sonrisa. ¿Cómo era posible que le sonriera de esa manera? – Además, Puck también lo hará.

- ¡¿Qué? Oye…

- Te gané en las competencias del año pasado, la apuesta decía que me obedecerías en todo – el chico se calló, dudoso.

- Rayos…

Santana rió, no pudo evitarlo, y aunque no se gustaban Puck también lo hizo.

- Entonces, ¿cuál es tu nombre? – Rachel le preguntó nuevamente.

- Santana.

- Hasta tu nombre es extraño, mes-ouch – Rachel lo golpeó en el brazo, ya que Puck no era consciente de lo estaba por hacer – Santana, lo siento.

- No te preocupes – por primera vez en su vida la chica se permitió disfrutar de la oportunidad que la vida le ofrecía – ya te acostumbrarás.

Puck suspiró resignado y Rachel soltó una pequeña risa. El chico sonrió y le hizo un gesto a Santana para que se acercara. Aún existía un poco de temor en su corazón, pero se dijo que no podía perder nada más.

_Quién nada tiene, nada puede perder._

.:o:.

_¿Cómo es que terminaste aquí, Santana?_

El efecto adormecedor del opio pasó unas cuantas horas después, cuando ya era tarde y el ludus estaba sumergido en cierta paz. El curador se paró de su silla dispuesto a obligarlo a volver al sueño, pero Puck no estaba para tonterías.

- Verus, márchate – cuando el hombre se negó, Puck se levantó de su cama demostrando que estaba en perfecta forma y dio unos pasos hacia él – Verus, se que eres un hombre inteligente. ¿Acaso quieres mis puños en tu rostro? Lárgate.

Verus lo miró de mala forma, pero terminó por retirarse. El anciano no era un mal hombre, pero ahora mismo su compañía no era requerida. Puck se estiró, comprobando la magnitud de sus heridas. Se dio cuenta de que a pesar de que todavía permanecía el ardor, no había mayores daños. Miró alrededor de la habitación en busca de Santana y la encontró aún dormida en la cama más alejada. Tomó un banquillo que estaba pegado a la pared y fue a sentarse junto a su lecho.

- _Salve_ – susurró aunque sabía que Santana no podía oírlo.

En el silencio de aquella habitación, Puck podía escuchar perfectamente todo lo que había a su alrededor: los grillos que comenzaban a salir de sus escondites, las risas de los hombres, el parloteo de las esclavas tras otro largo día de trabajo, el crispar de las antorchas y el viento que se colaba por los cuartos del ludus. También podía escuchar su respiración y la de Santana, sus latidos y los de ella. A pesar del cruel destino al que los dioses los habían condenado, Puck no cabía de felicidad al ver a aquella mujer frente a él.

- Te busqué por tanto tiempo, San.

La culpa lo había acechado constantemente en los días previos a la muerte de Rachel y a la desaparición de Santana. Por más que hablaba con los sabios y les contaba lo que Santana le había dicho, estos no le creían, las guardianas del templo tampoco lo hacían; y si nadie de influencia confiaba en sus palabras, mucho menos la gente común lo entendería. Las ansias de venganza habían dejado caer un velo cegador sobre los ojos de los espartanos, quienes solo necesitaban un culpable sobre el cual hacer caer sus maldiciones. Al final eligieron a Santana. Puck no se sorprendía de su decisión, era lo más obvio: Santana había escapado, qué otra razón podía tener para hacerlo si no era culpable.

Fue su padre quien tuvo que pagar las consecuencias de tal acusación sin fundamentos.

- El viejo Myles no pudo soportar tu partida… hasta cierto punto creía que estabas muerta – Puck se inclinó un poco y le apartó un mechón de cabello del rostro. Santana no se inmutó y siguió sumergida en su mar de sueños – Yo también lo creí en cierto punto… es que te esfumaste, Santana, desapareciste sin dejar ningún rastro.

El día en que sus propios compañeros de batallas pasadas se unieron en contra del padre de Santana, Puck no pudo hacer nada por impedir aquel destino, ya que el mismo hombre se lo impidió. Puck recordaba bien cuan fervorosamente le rogó que lo dejara pelear a su lado, con cuanta desesperación le explicó que tenía una deuda que saldar y que esa era su única forma de hacerlo.

- Me dijo que en vez de morir junto a él, hiciera lo posible por limpiar tu nombre – era una dura memoria para Puck. Oír como la turba iracunda se acercaba y ser apartado a un lado porque _un espartano debe pelear sus propias batallas solo _– Myles me sonrió ese día, mientras aceptaba su muerte… tu padre confiaba tanto en mi, Santana – tomó aire y observó el rostro apacible de su amiga, en el que no parecía reflejarse ni una pizca de dolor – ¿Le he fallado, Santana? Dímelo tú, yo creo que sí…

Ese mismo día, Puck se marchó de Esparta en busca de alguna pista que diera con el paradero de su amiga. Pasados algunos meses y al no encontrar nada decidió que talvez alguien conocería a los guardias que las atacaron aquella noche o a la feroz guerrera que había asesinado a Rachel, pero nuevamente se encontró en un callejón sin salida.

- No llegué muy lejos – rió por lo bajo – la verdad es que por poco me rendí.

Habían sido meses de vagar sin un rumbo fijo, de dormir en las calles o de allegado en la casa de alguien que se compadecía de él. Puck lo odiaba, no podía soportar la idea de un espartano siendo compadecido por alguien más. Por esa razón decidió que ya no iba a vivir de la limosna de otras personas y salió en mitad de la noche con rumbo a Esparta. No tenía las pruebas, pero de algún modo tenía que convencerles de la inocencia de Santana. Nunca había sido la oveja más lista del rebaño, pero si la más fiel.

Ni siquiera alcanzó a salir de las fronteras de la ciudad. A mitad de camino fue emboscado por un grupo de bandidos, quienes lo golpearon y le robaron los pocos bienes que poseía. Lo dejaron en la mitad de la nada, esperando su muerte sumergido en las hostiles sombras de la noche.

- Atenea puso a Will en mi camino, si no fuera por él no habría visto a Helios traer consigo el sol del nuevo día…

Will venía por un espectáculo a la ciudad. Al verlo tirado a mitad del camino le ordenó a dos de sus esclavos que fueran a comprobar si estaba vivo o no. Puck actuó por mero instinto. Al notar la presencia de los extraños se levantó y con sus últimas fuerzas se enfrascó en una pelea a muerte con los dos hombres. Como estos no le opusieron resistencia, la trifulca acabó rápido. Los hombres cayeron muertos, uno con su cráneo partido contra el piso y el otro con su yugular arrancada del cuello. Luego de eso Puck no recuerda mucho más. Los guardias de Will se abalanzaron sobre él con cuerdas y espadas, dispuesto a capturarlo. Lo dejaron inconsciente de un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con la empuñadura de una de las armas.

Iba a decir algo más, pero entonces Santana abrió con algo de dificultad los ojos. Sus músculos ya se habían desacostumbrado, pero sin pensárselo Puck sonrió. Por fin podía ver en su plenitud aquel rostro que había buscado con tanto fervor años atrás.

- Puckerman- Santana le sonrió también. Por un momento los dos se sintieron como en su adolescencia, como dos niños que lo único que querían era crecer y salir al mundo.

- ¿Cómo es que llegaste aquí?

Santana se incorporó un poco, apoyándose en sus brazos. Cuando vio su mirada Puck supo que talvez este no era el momento más apropiado para hablar de ello.

- Podría preguntarte lo mismo, sabes.

Puck rió y se echó hacia atrás, enderezándose un poco.

- Es una larga historia, San.

- Pues parece que Nix nos ha regalado una larga noche, ¿conveniente, no?

Puck intentó desordenar su cabello y Santana lo alejó de un pequeño empujón. Podía ser que ahora los dos fueran esclavos a miles de kilómetros de su tierra natal y que el paso de los años ya hubieran dejado marca en sus cuerpos, pero en el fondo ambos sabían que las cosas entre ellos no habían cambiado mucho. Él seguía siendo el chico del cabello extraño y ella la desconfiada chica que se expresaba mejor con golpes que con palabras.

_Puck, encuentra a Santana. Tráela de vuelta._


	3. III

**N/A: **Es increíble lo despistada que puedo ser a veces. Yo creí que este capítulo lo había subido hace casi dos semanas atrás, pero no, solo lo había subido al archivo de documentos de FF. Así que perdonen por eso~

Bueno, este es el tercer capítulo y termino de presentar los personajes que protagonizaran la primera parte de la historia. En este capítulo habrá algo de soft lemmon entre dos chicos, así que advierto de eso antes que nada. Otro detalle es que las palabras "español" y "España" fueron cambiadas a sus denominaciones antiguas correctas: "hispano" e "Hispania".

De nuevo, muchas gracias a las personas que comentan, cada uno de sus reviews me ayudaba a avanzar un poquito más en esto :)

* * *

><p><strong>III.<strong>

Will volvió cuatro días después.

Los hombres que había adquirido en los últimos juegos a duras penas habían sobrevivido al viaje de ida al ludus, por lo tanto no servían para llevar una vida de gladiadores. Eligió algunos para que se integraran como esclavos en su casa y los demás los vendió a las minas o al Foso; fue poca la ganancia que obtuvo, pero al menos los vendió por más de lo que valían. Así que volvía satisfecho a casa.

A lo lejos comenzaron a verse las murallas del ludus. A Will no le gustaba alardear de aquello, pero debía admitir que era sorprendente como había construido su pequeño imperio desde la nada misma. Sobre todo después de lo sucedido con Emma.

_Emma_.

Habían pasado años y seguía sin poder dejarla ir.

- Señor, creo que tenemos invitados – le informó uno de sus escoltas.

Fuera de su ludus habían un grupo de siervos junto a algunos caballos, seguramente su dueño ya estaba instalado en su casa esperando por él. Will solo rogó porque no fuera algún político o algo por el estilo, a ellos nunca les gustaba esperar y su actitud prepotente siempre terminaba por desesperarlo.

- Los esclavos muestran el bastión del joven Hummel – Will dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. _"Al menos es alguien agradable" _- ¿el señor desea que anunciemos su llegada?

- No, no es necesario. Kurt ya es como de la familia.

Para Kurt el ludus de Will siempre se había sentido como una segunda casa. Su padre se había movido desde Atenas a Puteoli tras la muerte de su madre, en busca de mejores oportunidades de trabajo. Como carpintero y con un hijo que cuidar, a Burt las cosas no se le estaban haciendo fáciles.

Conocieron a Will un día en que una de sus carretas se averió y Burt fue el primero que se ofreció para ayudarlo sin cobrarle de más, ya que Will tenía el aspecto de alguien adinerado. Tal fue la sorpresa del lanista con la actitud sincera del hombre, que terminó invitándolo cada vez que podía a ver los juegos desde los palcos designados para la gente más influyente. Kurt sabía que Will era un hombre solitario, y la verdad es que se alegraba de que hubiera encontrado un amigo en su padre, porque así él tenía trabajo estable y una amistad que mucha gente de su estatus social solo podía soñar con tener.

Fue así como Kurt conoció el emocionante negocio de los juegos y se involucró en el. Primero comenzó ayudando a Will con las cuentas y, cuando ya conocía todo sobre el trabajo de un lanista y cómo los juegos funcionaban, se convirtió en promotor. El más influyente promotor de toda Puteoli, ni más ni menos.

Pero esa no era la única razón por la que gustaba de venir a pasar el tiempo a este lugar. Le dijo a Dave que venía aquí a velar por el negocio y era cierto, solo que no en el sentido tradicional que la mayoría de la gente pensaría.

Soltó una pequeña risa y sonrió. Estaba nervioso.

- El amo Will ha llegado, ¿desea que lo anuncie, joven Hummel?

- Artie, ya te he dicho que puedes llamarme por mi nombre – el hombre le sonrió, pero Kurt sabía que nada cambiaría. Para la mano derecha de Will siempre sería el "joven Hummel" –, y nada de anunciarme. Te acompañaré a recibir a tu amo.

Kurt esperó a que el hombre girara con la extraña silla con ruedas que su padre le había fabricado y luego lo acompañó hacia la entrada del ludus. Llegaron justo cuando Will estaba descendiendo de su caballo. Apenas Will lo divisó camino hacia él para darle un pequeño abrazo.

- _Salve, _Kurt. ¿Qué te trae por estos lados?

- Negocios, más que nada. Y claro, ver como esta usted, Will – el lanista le echó una mirada cómplice y Kurt no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Lo habían atrapado – Bueno, ya sabe, también vengo por eso… - cada vez fue hablando más bajo a medida que pronunciaba esa última frase.

- Si, lo sé, vienes a ver a tu hispano – Will le dio unas palmadas de animo en la espalda y lo invitó a pasar - ¿llegaste hace mucho?

- No, esta mañana para ser exactos.

.:o:.

- ¿Hablas en serio? – Santana volvió a insistir - ¿No hay plan de escape? Debes de estar bromeando.

Puck movió la cabeza de un lado al otro, como si estuviera harto de escucharla hablar del tema. Pero Santana aún se resistía a creer que ahora el ludus era su vida y que no podía hacer nada al respecto. Hace ya casi una semana que estaba entre estas paredes, encerrada en la celda casi todo el día y solo con la posibilidad de salir cuando debían comer o bañarse.

- ¿Acaso ya no recuerdas Esparta? No quieres volver... – la mirada fría que Puck le dedicó terminó por sumirlos en el silencio. La miraba cómo si no pudiera creer sus palabras, cuestionándola.

_¿Y qué es lo que tú tienes en Esparta, Santana?_

- Hablo en serio – Puck terminó de comer el molido de avena y la poca carne que le habían dado, y fue por un poco más de agua. Santana observó como los hombres más jóvenes se apartaban a su paso y algunos se quedaban medio paralizados al verlo. Aunque no quisiera, se sintió orgullosa: como todo gran espartano, Puck imponía respeto.

- ¿Puck, por qué quieres quedarte? – le preguntó apenas volvió a sentarse frente a ella – Te conozco, hace tiempo que te hubieras marchado si no fuera porque algo te ata aquí.

- No te equivocas.

- ¿Entonces?

Por un largo minuto Puck se quedó observando el contenido de su jarra. Santana nunca había visto a su amigo con tal expresión. Cuando eran pequeños Puck siempre había sido un chico despreocupado, con pensamientos no muy elevados. Vivía para la lucha y para protegerlas a ellas dos. Sus ojos siempre habían reflejado sus sentimientos y sus acciones siempre habían emulado sus pensamientos. Era simple y transparente cómo un río calmo en pleno verano. Ahora que se habían reencontrado tanto tiempo después, esa imagen había cambiado drásticamente y ahora Santana estaba frente a un hombre ya maduro y que la vida parecía haber golpeado muchas veces.

Sus ojos, al igual que los de ella, eran una muralla que encerraba su vulnerabilidad lejos de las miradas de los demás.

- Ya te lo contaré algún día – respondió, escueto.

Santana no insistió, no porque no sintiera curiosidad sino porque algo más llamó su atención en ese momento. O alguien, para ser más exactos. La chica que había visto en su primer día en el ludus estaba comiendo en una de las mesas más alejadas junto a otras gladiadoras. La gente con la que hablaba le confirmaba su ascendencia bárbara y la mesa en la que estaba también le decía que no era una guerrera cualquiera: era una de las veteranas. Es decir, llevaba ya un tiempo en este lugar.

Recordó la sonrisa que le dedicara después que la azotaron. Santana no podía develar el significado tras ese gesto tan simple, pero que había despertado en ella emociones algo inesperadas. ¿Acaso se estaba burlando de ellos? No, a Santana no le había parecido que fuera así. Había sido una sonrisa empática, como si la chica se alegrara de que ella estuviera aquí.

Al rato Santana desechó la idea. Era ridículo – _"una bárbara alegrándose de la presencia de una espartana, algo en la comida debe haberme afectado"_. Llevaban décadas peleando en la frontera y el Imperio llevaba incluso más años esclavizando a sus tribus, domesticándolas. Era improbable que la bárbara disfrutara de la presencia de los helenos y romanos en el lugar.

¿Por lo tanto, por qué sonreía?

Se estaba frustrando, la bárbara la estaba frustrando. _"¿Por qué rayos sigo dándole vueltas? Es solo una estúpida bárbara, solo…" _– entonces esos ojos cristalinos la tomaron desprevenida. La habían descubierto en una posición comprometida. Fue tan inesperado ese intercambio de miradas que Santana se atragantó con el agua que estaba bebiendo.

Puck pasó por arriba de la mesa y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda para ayudarla a pasar el agua. Santana estaba mortificada, dos veces se había puesto en ridículo frente a esa chica y por la misma razón. No lo entendía, simplemente no se entendía.

- ¡Espartanos! Su amo requiere su presencia.

Sam había aparecido en el comedor y los estaba llamando. Santana se calmó un poco y aún con la garganta algo doliente, siguió a Puck y a Sam fuera del lugar. Antes de irse le echó un vistazo rápido a la mesa de las veteranas. Algunas se reían de ella, pero la chica no. Ella simplemente la observaba, sonriendo de esa manera que no dejaba tranquila la mente de Santana.

_¿Quién eres?_

.:o:.

- Tu espartana si que es extraña – Andras le habló, limpiándose la boca con una mano y aún con una sonrisa en el rostro por las risas que le había sacado el pequeño accidente de Santana.

- No es mía, Andras – se limitó a afirmar Brittany. La pizca de decepción que marcó sus palabras le sorprendió – ella no es de nadie.

- Ah, pero quieres hacerla tuya.

Brittany calló. Todavía no tenía respuesta a las sensaciones que la pequeña mujer despertaba en ella. Desde su llegada, se había dedicado a observarla en los cortos momentos en que era posible y compartían habitación. No podía negar que fuera hermosa. A pesar de que era espartana, había algo en esa chica que le recordaba a las tribus del noreste del territorio. Sería su tono de piel o la profunda mirada en la que parecían estar contenidos todos los misterios de la Diosa Madre; Brittany no podía descifrarlo, pero había algo en aquella criatura que la llamaba. Y era una llamada tan fuerte, que cada vez que cruzaba mirada con ella Brittany no podía hacer nada más que sonreír.

- Igual, parece que tiene puestos los ojos en ese gladiador.

- ¿A quién te refieres? – su tono fue más duro de lo necesario y Andras se dio cuenta de aquello. Brittany se reprendió mentalmente, qué rayos le estaba ocurriendo.

Ya sabes, Puck – su amiga hablaba despreocupadamente, pero tras el comentario a Brittany ya no le pareció tan apetitosa su comida - ¿Has notado como no se han separado desde que ella llegó aquí? – claro que Brittany lo había notado, pero no debería ser algo que le importase. Aún así, lo hacía, y más que impórtale, le molestaba en sobremanera.

- Come y calla, Andras, que no tenemos todo el día.

Brittany agradeció que aún le quedara la sesión de entrenamiento de la tarde. Necesitaba despejar su mente y, talvez, sacarse de la cabeza a la chica espartana le ayudaría a concentrarse. Pero no era nada fácil. Suspiró y cerró los ojos, no pudo evitar que la imagen de Santana acompañara sus pensamientos.

Por un momento se sintió atrapada en las redes del destino.

.:o:.

- Tengo un pequeño asunto que atender. Kurt, ¿te importaría esperar un momento?

- No, para nada, siempre es interesante verlo trabajar.

- Solo serán unos minutos.

Tras un rato en el que Will intentó ordenar los papeles que acreditaban su reciente venta de esclavos, Sam apareció en la puerta con noticias. Tras él Kurt pudo apreciar dos figuras y para su sorpresa eran dos personas de su interés. No dijo nada, pero se removió algo inquieto en el asiento que estaba ocupando. _"No me harto de venir a este lugar" _– bebió un poco más de agua y esperó.

- ¿Me retiro, señor?

- Si, Sam, puedes retirarte.

Santana alzó sus manos y con esto, las de Puck. Las dos estaban unidas por grilletes interconectados con cadenas, lo cual era sumamente humillante para ella. Puck intentó tirar de sus manos para que las bajara, pero no hubo caso.

- Señor, exijo que Sam nos quite esto antes de marcharse.

Will no tuvo que siquiera hablar. Segundos después Santana estaba de rodillas en el suelo por un fuerte latigazo en la espalda por parte del entrenador. Sam tenía el _flagellum _nuevamente levantado, esperando una orden de su amo. Will lo dejó descansar. La desfachatez de la chica lo tenía extrañamente asombrado.

- ¿Exiges, esclava? – Santana levantó la vista. No entendía la actitud de aquel hombre. En sus ojos no se reflejaba la maldad, no disfrutaba con lo que hacía, pero de todas maneras parecía manejar el lugar con mano de hierro. Se sabía superior, pero Santana no le daría la satisfacción de reconocérselo. Se levantó e irguió, ignorando el dolor – Hace días me diste problemas y tuve que retrazar el inicio del entrenamiento a causa tuya y de este estúpido – Santana sintió la tensión que Puck imprimió en las cadenas debido a esta afirmación – Tu actitud inmadura no me genera ganancias, no me ayuda. Me causas problemas en tu primer día aquí, ¿y tienes el descaro de venir a exigirme cosas? Agradece que estoy interesado en explotar tus capacidades, porque sino no dudaría ni un instante en venderte como cortesana, tenlo por seguro. Acepta tu destino e intenta ser feliz con lo que se te es entregado.

- ¿Y qué sería eso, exactamente? Dime, lanista, ¿qué es lo tan valioso que este lugar puede entregarme? – Sam volvió a alzar el látigo, pero Will lo detuvo. Había entendido que los castigos normales no servían con Santana. Debía haberlo supuesto, en un principio Puck se comportaba de la misma manera, salvaje como él solo. Pero Will había logrado domesticarlo y ahora era su mejor gladiador – ¿Qué puedes darme que ningún otro pueda?

Will guardó silencio un momento. Miró a Santana desde sus pies sucios y descalzos hasta su frente. Notó como a pesar de las malas condiciones en las que se encontraban las nuevas esclavas, ella lograba pararse con la frente en alto y desafiante; que a pesar del peso de los grilletes y el reciente golpe en su espalda, no apartaba sus ojos de los suyos. Fue en ese momento que Will estuvo seguro de que su inversión había valido la pena.

Pero seguía siendo nada más que una joya sin trabajar. Tosca y de un valor aún por descubrir.

- Lo averiguarás por tu cuenta, espartana. Llegará un momento en que verás las cosas claras, y agradecerás mi benevolencia y la de los dioses – Santana, aunque se sentía humillada, guardó silencio.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que todo se había tranquilizado, Sam los dejó solos por ordenes de su amor y Will les hizo un gesto para que se acercaran. Puck dio unos pasos al frente, pero Santana no lo siguió. Estaba decidida a permanecer fiel a sus principios. Fue cuando escuchó una pequeña risa que Santana cayó en cuenta que no eran los únicos en la habitación.

- Hola, Santana – su sorpresa fue mayor cuando se dio cuenta de qué lo conocía – Sabía que eras tu la chica de los juegos pasados.

Desde su asiento, Kurt observaba divertido como la confusión se apoderaba de los rostros de todos, y más aún cuando el reconocimiento golpeó a Santana y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un leve carmín. La chica miró a su amigo y Puck le devolvió una mirada extraña, como si algo sobre el hecho de que ella y Kurt se conocieran lo pusiera en alerta. Santana no pudo evitar preguntarse si esto tenía que ver con la conversación que habían mantenido antes.

- Vaya, así que tu nombre es Santana – dijo Will, todavía con la sorpresa reflejada en su cara. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la aludida cuando pronunciaron su nombre. Will había saboreado cada letra, disfrutando del poder que aquella pequeña palabra le proporcionaba. Con un solo nombre y buenos contactos, Will podía averiguar hasta sus más oscuros secretos y usarlos en su contra. Santana estaba en desventaja - ¿de dónde la conoces, Kurt?

- Digamos que la conocí un día que paseaba por Puteoli – sabía que se estaba comportando mal, pero siempre le había parecido divertido jugar un poco con la mente de la gente. Así que mintió un poco – Santana posee una de las manos más diestras que he tenido el placer de disfrutar.

_¿Al fin y al cabo que es la verdad? Cada quién interpreta los hechos como quiere._

- Oh – el sonrojo de Santana aumentó cuando la expresión en el rostro de Will cambió, estaba malinterpretando toda la situación –, así que mi nueva adquisición no es ajena a los malos fondos, que divertido.

- Eso no es…

- ¿Qué tan diestras eran sus manos, Kurt? – el chico se encogió de hombros, como queriendo esquivar la pregunta, pero Santana podía ver en su sonrisa que no se aguantaba por continuar – Aunque me sorprendes, nunca creí que chicas como ella fueran de tu tipo.

- No… - Santana cerró los ojos, estaba profundamente avergonzada – No soy así – sabía que no podía ser, pero podía sentir a Rachel observándola decepcionada desde los campos Eliseos.

- No le quites el crédito. Mírala, es hermosa, ¿no crees? – Kurt comenzó a reírse, Will se le unió y por un momento se olvidaron de que Puck y Santana seguían allí.

Puck ya estaba asqueado. Una cosa era ser sumiso como todo buen esclavo debía serlo y otra cosa era dejar que humillaran de esa manera a la chica que había jurado proteger de todo insulto y amenaza. Si no dudaba en moler a golpes a sus propios hermanos espartanos cada vez que estos levantaron mano o palabra en contra de Santana, cómo podía dejar que estos hombres la rebajaran así. La respuesta era simple: no podía permitirlo.

- Señor – su tono fue mucho más alto de lo debido, pero no le importaba, fue suficiente como para que su voz llenara el espacio e hiciera callar a los hombres de inmediato. Kurt se puso serio y Will frunció el ceño. Puck sabía que se había extralimitado, pero era lo que debía hacer. Santana dio unos pasos y se paró junto a él, en su mirada estaba todo el agradecimiento que Puck necesitaba – el entrenamiento de la tarde está por comenzar. Como usted siempre ha dicho, quien falta a un entrenamiento y no esta postrado en la enfermería moribundo será azotado cuantas veces sea necesario hasta que de verdad lo esté.

Will se le quedó observando durante un momento, estudiándolo y Puck sostuvo impasible su mirada; pero Will sonrió, después de todo lo entendía. El lanista se deshizo de su enojo en un suspiro corto y se reclinó en su silla. Los negocios apremiaban y no los había mandado a llamar para perder su tiempo burlándose de una de ellos.

- Imagino que saben la razón del por qué los mande a llamar.

- Por nuestra insubordinación – como siempre, el espartano no desperdiciaba aliento. Cosa que a Will de cierto modo le molestaba, pero lo agradecía.

- Ya dejé claras las cosas contigo, Santana – se giró para dirigirse a su esclavo directamente - Puck, eres mi _gladiator primo_, lo que significa que eres mi hombre más valioso.

- Lo sé, señor.

- Entonces entiendes que no me sirve una mierda si te comportas como un idiota – el lanista endureció su tono, no dando espacio para que alguien dudara de que estaba hablando en serio. Kurt tragó saliva y cruzó miradas con Puck, pero este lo ignoró - ¿Acaso olvidas el lugar en el que te encuentras? Causaste todo ese alboroto porque querías proteger a tu amiguita, que no me ha dado más que problemas desde que llegó; proteger a alguien que el día de mañana podría morir en la arena. ¿Y entonces qué harás? – Puck apretó los puños. Will podía creer que era un idiota y puro músculo, pero Puck había pensado en eso miles de veces. Sabía que todos en aquel ludus eran sus potenciales enemigos y asesinos, y que los vínculos de amistad no valían en la arena, lo sabía. Y también entendía que sus actos aquel día habían sido irracionales. Creía haber dejado todo su pasado atrás, pero se estaba mintiendo. Santana era la prueba de ello – Si nos toca ser la única escuela en juego, ¿qué harías? Si tu amiga muere a manos de otra gladiadora, ¿perderías la cabeza?

Se miraron fijamente por largos segundos. Will nunca había conocido esclavo cómo esos dos. ¿Qué les enseñaban en Esparta? Siquiera alcanzaba a imaginarlo. ¿Qué tipo de hombre se para delante de la muerte y la encara de igual a igual?

- Si es así, me eres inservible, esclavo.

Will no alcanzó a decir más, de repente Artie apareció en la entrada con los cálculos de las últimas transacciones. Al notar la tensión en el ambiente se disculpó y dijo que podía volver más tarde, pero Will sabía que ya había perdido mucho tiempo en esta situación y que la aprobación de aquellos documentos era más importante. Decidió que era el tiempo de retirarse.

- No tolerare más exabruptos, Puck – el aludido se limitó a asentir y Will suspiró, algo agotado – Si me disculpas, Kurt, tengo cosas que atender – se levantó de su silla e hizo una pequeña reverencia en frente del joven – Odio que hayas tenido que presenciar esta discusión.

- No se preocupe, fue interesante – Kurt le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora al lanista, que se sintió un poco más aliviado.

- Entonces me retiro – se dio vuelta hacia Santana y Puck, pasó junto a ellos y les dijo que podían marcharse, que unos guardias los escoltarían hasta el patio del ludus. Kurt los detuvo justo antes de que se marcharan.

- Will, perdone, pero yo también necesito ver mis asuntos… si sabe a qué me refiero.

- Si, lo olvidaba. Enviaré a estos dos para que vayan por quien quieres.

- No, deja a Puck acá. Santana puede encargarse de la tarea.

Will no se hizo problemas y mando a llamar a Sam. Este llegó al poco rato y por órdenes de su amo los liberó a ambos de sus cadenas. Santana no entendía muy bien la razón por la que Kurt quería a Puck, pero sabía que a él la idea no le parecía agradable. Cuando el chico requirió su presencia, Puck apretó los dientes y su cuerpo se puso rígido; fijó sus ojos en un punto cualquiera en el fondo de la habitación y no los movió de ahí.

- Sam, puedes retirarte, perdona por interrumpir tu labor de este modo.

- Nunca es una molestia servirle, señor.

Con una última reverencia hacia Kurt, Will siguió a Artie y desapareció. Sam golpeó el mango de su látigo contra la muralla, advirtiéndoles lo que les esperaba si hacían algo estúpido. Luego se retiró y quedaron los tres solos, con un par de guardias custodiando la entrada por si cualquier cosa ocurría. Kurt se incorporó del asiento donde estaba recostado y se les quedó mirando. Santana, muy molesta con el chico, no le quitaba la mirada de encima, pero Puck no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos.

- Santana…

- ¿Por qué dijo todas esas cosas? – lo interrumpió ella. Sentía ganas de saltarle encima, pero Puck la detenía.

- No empeores las cosas, San – le susurró.

- Me estaba aburriendo, eso es todo – fue la simple respuesta de Kurt. Santana no entendía por qué le hervía la sangre al escucharlo. _"Todos son iguales. Ya con un poco de poder se creen dioses caminando entre mortales"._ – Y tu función como esclava es servirme como entretención.

- ¡Pero mentiste! – la estaba sacando de sus casillas. Intentó zafarse del agarre de Puck, pero este se dio vuelta y la tomó por los brazos, interponiendo su cuerpo entre ella y el chico – Puck… suéltame. ¡Suéltame!

- ¡¿Y si te suelto qué harás? Eres una esclava, compréndelo, ¿acaso lo matarás? - Santana se quedó quieta y Kurt dio un paso atrás al darse cuenta que talvez lo hecho no había sido lo más inteligente – Si te dejo hacerlo, ¿qué harás después? De aquí no saldrías con vida, te lo aseguro. Y yo tampoco.

_¿Acaso no recuerdas Esparta?_

- Tranquilízate e ignóralo – Puck no la miraba a los ojos, era como si tuviera que usar toda su concentración, todo su control, en construir una muralla alrededor de él para que Santana no pudiera notar que algo lo tenía intranquilo. Estaba fallando miserablemente – Por favor, haz lo que te piden y ya.

- ¿Y a ti qué te ocurre? – el enojo había dado paso a la preocupación.

- Luego hablaremos. Ahora vete – con un pequeño empujón la llevó a la entrada, bloqueándole la vista. Aun así, Santana pudo ver por unos segundos como Kurt seguía atento a su actuar – Por favor, solo… déjalo pasar - rindiéndose Santana dio unos pasos hacia atrás para alejarse de Puck y recobrar su compostura.

- ¿A quién supuestamente tengo que buscar?

- Pregunta por Blaine, no tendrás problemas en encontrarlo.

Con eso, Puck le dio la espalda. Echándole una última mirada de advertencia a Kurt, Santana dio media vuelta y se dirigió aún algo molesta de vuelta al ludus. Kurt sonrió y Puck por fin lo miró directamente a los ojos.

- Por fin te tengo a solas, Puck.

.:o:.

Su oponente lo estaba atacando de forma frenética, sin orden alguno, pero esto no le sorprendía ya que era la forma usual en que los bárbaros vencían a sus adversarios. Ellos eran guerreros de imponente fuerza y de una agresividad casi inhumana, y esto era lo que mayormente había impedido que el Imperio los arrasara por completo. Usando la característica espada larga, dejaban caer el metal sobre su escudo y espada corta, una y otra vez, esperando que en algún momento se cansara y bajara la guardia. Y ese era el momento que todo bárbaro aprovechaba para atravesar el cuerpo de su victima y enviarlo a dormir con las ánimas.

Pero él no era ningún novato que se dejaba caer en tales trampas. Aunque nunca logró enrolarse en el ejercito como su hermano, él le había enseñado lo suficiente del manejo de la espada y el tridente como para valerse por si mismo en una pelea. Si a eso le sumaba lo que había aprendido tanto en el ludus como en la arena, era de esperar que una estrategia tan básica como la del bárbaro no tuviera efecto en él. Más bien le daba ventaja, ya que su oponente no hacía más que desesperarse con cada estocada que esquivaba.

- Deja de escapar, insecto. ¡¿Acaso tienes miedo de que te aplaste?

No se inmutó ante el comentario. Siguió desviando los ataques del hombre hasta que este comenzó a mostrar claros signos de agotamiento. Se sorprendió de que fuera tan pronto.

- ¡Hispano! Trae tu trasero acá y que sea pronto – era la voz de Finn que lo llamaba a gritos – _"¿Cuánto más desagradable se pondrá este entrenamiento? Ahora, además de soportar al bárbaro inútil, tengo que escuchar la odiosa voz del galo"_. Miró por el rabillo del ojo y pudo notar la figura del entrenador junto a uno de los pilares que sostenía el balcón donde Will solía sentarse a observarlos; parecía estar molestando a alguien - ¡Termina rápido, estúpido!

De nuevo esa odiosa voz resonando dentro de las paredes de su casco. Suspiró, odiaba que lo molestaran en mitad de sus ejercicios, aunque solo fueran los de precalentamiento. _"Si quieres que lo termine rápido, así lo haré" _– volvió su atención al bárbaro que tenía frente a si e inmediatamente notó la gran cantidad de punto débiles que poseía, se detuvo un segundo a pensar en cuál utilizaría y cuando su adversario nuevamente levantó la espada para atacarlo, eligió. No le dio tiempo de volver a reponerse, estaba seguro que ni siquiera lo vio venir, con una simple combinación de movimientos logró desarmarlo y con un certero puñetazo en el rostro sintió como su nariz se hacía trizas contra sus nudillos.

El bárbaro cayó como si de una gran torreta se tratase. Se comenzó a revolcar en el suelo llevándose las manos a la nariz, intentando contener la sangre que empezaba a manchar su boca y cuello, ahogándolo. Finn llegó corriendo junto a él y de un empujón lo hizo a un lado.

- ¡Maldito idiota! Esta no es la arena para que vayas por ahí lastimando a tus compañeros.

"_Aquí nadie es mi compañero" _– no le dio señales de haberse dado por aludido. Dejó caer su espada y escudo al suelo, ignorando por completo los insultos de Finn y lo que el bárbaro le estaba gritando en su propia lengua ovejuna. Se deshizo sin prisa del brazal que protegía su brazo izquierdo, compuesto de cuero y metal. Cuando se disponía a recoger sus armas e irse, Finn lo golpeó fuertemente en la espalda para mantenerlo arrodillado.

- ¿Qué mierda te crees esclavo? – apenas pronunció aquellas palabras, Finn recibió una patada en sus tobillos y cayó junto al bárbaro que intentaba ayudar, golpeándose fuertemente la cabeza - ¡Blaine! –gritó, a la vez que escuchaba como los demás gladiadores, tanto hombres como mujeres, se reían disimuladamente de él.

Blaine se puso en pie y aprovechó de levantar sus armas y protector. Aún dándole la espalda se dirigió al entrenador por única vez.

- Seré un esclavo, pero tú no eres ante quien respondo… compañero.

Finn lo siguió insultando, pero el mareo que sentía hacía poco entendibles las palabras que pronunciaba. Blaine se dirigió hacia el pilar donde una chica parecía estar esperándolo. No la conocía aunque había visto el espectáculo que había protagonizado con Puck. Talvez no era alguien que quisiera conocer.

- Así que tu eres Blaine – le dijo ella mirándolo de pies a cabeza – manejaste bien al idiota de Finn.

- No soy un gran admiradora de su inteligencia, debo decir.

- Dudo que haya algún dejo de inteligencia que admirar.

Blaine pasó a su lado y la chica lo siguió. Se sacó el casco y por fin Santana pudo mirarlo a los ojos. Y aunque no se encontró con la típica mirada muerta que muchos parecían portar por acá, había algo en esos ojos claros que la inquietó. Era como si realmente no la estuviera mirando.

Blaine dejó su casco e implementos en una de las casillas que había a un lado del patio y se dirigió a un gran tinaja llena de agua. Sumergió sus manos en el líquido, que aunque no helado estaba más o menos limpio; con el se lavó el rostro y las manos, luego se llevó un poco de agua al cabello para refrescarlo y mantuvo sus manos húmedas en su cuello por unos largos segundos.

- Santana, si no me equivoco – se sentó en el suelo, donde la gran tinaja le daba un poco de sombra. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando Santana se paró junto a él y bloqueó los rayos de sol restantes - ¿qué quieres de mí? Sabes, me molesta mucho cuando interrumpen mi entrenamiento sin una razón importante.

- ¿Kurt es una razón suficientemente importante, gladiador? – supo enseguida que Santana se dio cuenta de su respuesta porque aunque no quisiera su cuerpo reaccionaba instantáneamente a la mención del nombre del joven promotor – Me ha enviado en tu busca.

- ¿Está aquí?

- Sí, está con Puck en el despacho de Will.

Iba a dejarlo ahí, pero Santana notó el cambio de actitud en el chico cuando le habló de Puck. Fue solo un segundo, como una pequeña brisa de viento, pero Santana pudo notar un dejo de molestia ante la mención de su amigo. Blaine se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta que daba a las instalaciones interiores del ludus, Santana lo siguió sin separarse mucho de él.

- ¿No tienes mejores cosas que hacer? – no quería que la chica se entrometiera más en sus asuntos.

- La verdad es que no, ¿algún problema?

Blaine no le respondió. Luego de que Sam les diera su permiso, los dos abandonaron las dependencias del ludus para dirigirse a la gran casa del lanista. Recorrieron en silencio la ladera de tierra que los separaba de su destino.

.:o:.

- No debiste decir esas cosas sobre Santana – Puck hablaba en un tono firme, o al menos eso era lo que creía. Quería mostrarse tranquilo en frente de Kurt, pero podía escuchar su corazón palpitando más rápido de lo normal. Se maldecía por ello - ¿Qué tipo de relación tuviste con ella?

- ¿Celoso? – Kurt suspiró y le sonrió al gladiador, quien solo pudo tragar saliva – No te preocupes, no es lo que te imaginas.

- Lo sé, tus gustos nunca han sido de ese tipo – sonrió de puro nostalgia, porque la verdad era que no se sentía para nada feliz en ese momento.

- ¿Entonces?

- Es mi amiga de quien hablamos – la mueca que hizo no pasó desapercibida para Kurt. Adoptando un semblante serio se puso en pie y se acercó a Puck. Tampoco pasó desapercibido para el joven como la tensión se iba apoderando de cada músculo del cuerpo del gladiador a medida que el daba un paso – Mentiste descaradamente sobre ella.

La distancia que los separaba ya se había reducido a menos de un metro. Apoyado en la parte frontal del escritorio de Will, Kurt observaba el cuerpo de Puck y lo repasaba en su mente. El gladiador lo miraba fijamente, pero Puck sabía que era más por una cosa de orgullo que porque realmente quisiera mirarlo de ese modo. Hace ya más de un año que no se veían frente a frente y estaba siendo difícil para Puck lidiar con sus emociones.

Kurt no lo entendía. La distancia que había crecido entre ellos no había sido voluntaria de su parte. Y ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde aquello. ¿No sería lo mejor para los dos comenzar a dejarlo todo atrás?

_Nunca podremos hacer retroceder el paso del sol, Kurt._

Volvió a fijar su vista en las cicatrices que recorrían el cuerpo de Puck. Eran pocas para los años que llevaba en la arena, pero Kurt sabía que era porque Puck era un luchador excepcional. No por nada siempre le había interesado y lo sigue haciendo. Las comenzó a contar: una larga que recorría de manera diagonal su pecho, otra más pequeña de una puñalada corta cerca de su clavícula izquierda, unos puntos en su costado derecho producto de un tridente, dos en su muslo izquierdo y una marca en su cuello de cuando intentaron ahorcarlo con la parte suelta de un red. Y cada una aquellas heridas había sido devuelta con diez veces su intensidad en la arena. El público adoraba su ferocidad, lo amaba porque era el espartano que nunca se rendía.

_¿Entonces, por qué te rendiste conmigo?_

- ¿Quieres que me disculpe con ella? – dijo al fin, despejando su mente de pensamientos que no servían de nada ahora – Si me pides que lo haga, podría enviar a alguien por ella y… ¿pasa algo? – Puck estaba negando con la cabeza.

- "Si me pides que lo haga", ¿lo dices en serio? – repitió el gladiador, ya no lo miraba a los ojos sino que su vista estaba fija en el techo y por un momento a Kurt le dio la impresión de que se estaba esforzando por respirar con tranquilidad. Cuando volvió a mirarlo, sus ojos habían cambiado por completo. Por fin Puck había conseguido esconder sus emociones tras una hermosa y fría muralla color hazel – Estas hablando con un esclavo, ¿quién soy yo para pedirte algo, amo?

- Noah…

- Si pudiera pedirte una sola cosa – Puck le dio la espalda porque ya no soportaba mirar al joven a los ojos y ver la tristeza tras ellos -, es que me llames por el nombre con el que todo el pueblo me conoce: Leonidas, el guerrero imbatible de Esparta.

Kurt iba a decir algo, pero entonces dos personas aparecieron en la puerta. Era Santana, que venía acompañada por Blaine. Sabía que su conversación con Puck no había terminado, pero con la llegada del otro gladiador lo más seguro es que el primero no quisiera continuar con ella.

- Si me disculpa, amo – el ligero temblor en la voz de Puck no pasó desapercibido para el promotor – dado que tiene asuntos más importantes que atender, me retiro.

Sin hacer la reverencia requerida, Puck se encaminó a la salida. Cuando paso junto a Blaine, hizo como si no existiera y desapareció en un instante junto a Santana. Blaine y Kurt se quedaron solos. El gladiador avanzó con cuidado hacia el chico que tenía frente a si, lo notaba cansado y algo triste. En su interior bullía en deseos de ir en busca del espartano y pedirle una explicación, o mejor aún, vencerlo en una pelea y exigirle que nunca más se acercara a Kurt.

- ¿Sucedió algo?

Kurt suspiró, pero no le respondió. Seguía inmerso en sus pensamientos y parecía no poder salir de ahí. Blaine conocía en parte la historia entre el espartano y Kurt, y odiaba como con solo verlo el joven caía en una especie de trance del que era difícil desconectarlo. Eso lo hacía sentir inmensamente posesivo, cosa que detestaba. Porque, era ridículo pensar en que un esclavo, una persona que por definición ni siquiera era dueño de su propia vida, se sintiera posesivo por algo. Mucho menos por alguien. Pero Blaine necesitaba borrar la esencia del paso de Puck y la única manera que conocía para hacerlo era con su propia esencia.

El efecto en Kurt era casi inmediato. Las manos de Blaine trazando surcos en su cuerpo, con solo la tela de l túnica separándolos; la mente de Kurt se despejaba y comenzaba a transitar por lugares más agradables. Los labios del gladiador dejando marcas a su paso, despertaban en él emociones que no debería permitirse sentir pero que lo dominaban más allá de su sentido común. Cuando se atrevió a morder su oreja izquierda, Blaine pudo sentir como Kurt sonreía contra su mejilla.

- Creo que debemos ir a un lugar más privado – le susurró por fin -, no creo que a Will le agrade que hagamos esto en su escritorio.

Blaine lo besó en los labios por primera vez hasta que logró sacarle un pequeño gemido a Kurt. Se separó de él un poco y le sonrió, no le importaba el lugar que fuera, mientras pudiera estar con el chico a Blaine le daba exactamente igual donde se encontraran.

- ¿Seguro que puedes aguantar? – sabía que podía estarse propasando, pero hace tiempo que no tenía a Kurt de esa manera. No podía contenerse.

- Blaine… - la mano del gladiador había encontrado una entrada en su túnica y ahora acariciaba con cuidado uno de sus muslos – no soy un animal, puedo contener mis instintos – pudo sentir como lo mano seguía subiendo sin reparo. Se volvieron a besar y cuando Blaine llegó a su destino Kurt no pudo evitar gemir en la boca del gladiador – al menos… puedo contenerlos el tiempo suficiente. Blaine, por favor.

El gladiador no se detuvo de inmediato. Siguió masajeando el miembro de Kurt, primero de forma lenta para luego ir subiendo en intensidad. Cuando sintió que el chico estaba a punto de llegar al éxtasis por primera vez retiro su mano y rió ante la frustración de Kurt, quien lo golpeó suavemente en el hombro en protesta.

- Te dije que fuéramos a un lugar más privado – Kurt evitaba su mirada, sonrojado.

- Pero si todavía podemos ir, ¿qué es lo que nos detiene?

- Sabes muy bien lo que me detiene – Kurt se sentó en el escritorio de Will y su erección se hizo obvia bajo su túnica – no quiero que me vean así.

Blaine se lamió los labios y Kurt se sonrojó aún más.

- ¿Me ayudarías, Blaine?

.:o:.

El camino de vuelta al ludus estaba siendo silencioso.

Santana sabía que Puck no quería hablar de lo que había ocurrido minutos atrás, y aunque se moría de la curiosidad, la chica lo prefería de ese modo. No se le ocurría una manera de abordar el tema, y la verdad era que en general ella nunca había sido buena con los sentimientos, ni siquiera con los propios.

Una de las primeras cosas que aprendes en Esparta es a controlar lo que sientes, ya que tu ánimo puede ser el factor determinante en una pelea. Dado que los sentimientos no son de fiar, los espartanos los consideran a la vez su mayor fortaleza y su peor debilidad. Si logras dominarte y relegar tus sentimientos a un rincón olvidado de tu ser, eso significará haber creado un escudo impenetrable entre tu y tus enemigos. Santana recordaba esas tardes en que ella, Rachel y Puck se sentaban en el suelo a escuchar como su padre les hablaba de guerras lejanas y de las batallas en las que había participado. Santana podía repetir sus palabras como si las estuviera leyendo de un pergamino - _"Muchos guerreros se acobardaban de solo mirarnos a los ojos, porque no veían humanidad en nuestros corazones. Solo una gran muralla de determinación. Y un miedo los consumía incluso antes de que pudieran mover un músculo. ¿Cómo vamos a ganarles a estos animales?, se preguntaban"_. Era algo por lo que sentirse orgulloso, pero en situaciones como esta parecía más un fastidio que otra cosa.

Eran amigos desde hace años y aún así no podían liberarse de la coraza con la que habían crecido.

Puck seguía sin decir palabra. Habían llegado al jardín del lanista y solo les quedaba cruzarlo para entrar a los terrenos del ludus. Varias estatuas marcaban el camino cuesta abajo y cada una representaba una divinidad del panteón romano, con sus peculiaridades y características que los hacían reconocibles a los demás. Santana admiraba el gran detalle y cuidado con el que habían sido talladas, pero le desagradaba la pomposidad con la que Will parecía adornarlas. Los dioses ya eran magníficos a la vista, ella no entendía el afán de los romanos por ridiculizarlos al engalanarlos de manera tan exagerada. Santana se preguntaba si al ser una fe robada, ellos lo compensaban con tributos en exceso.

La historia confirmaba su teoría. A falta de una creencia con más tradición y de estirpe respetable, los invasores romanos adoptaron los dioses griegos cuando notaron que estos representaban todo lo que ellos aspiraban a ser, pero que hasta el día de hoy no lograban alcanzar. Para tapar su vergüenza, cambiaron sus nombres. Pero la gente no olvida, y por más que ellos recen, aquellos dioses de nombres falsos jamás les contestaran. Llevan la marca del fratricidio y la traición en su sangre, Roma nació con el asesinato de Remo y algo que se asienta en un sentimiento tan inestable como la ira, no está destinado a durar.

O al menos eso es lo que a los helenos les gustaba creer.

_Ellos fueron abandonados por los dioses. ¿Acaso no estás tú en la misma situación?_

_Minerva_ - rezaba la inscripción en la base de mármol. Santana estaba cara a cara con la estatua de la diosa virgen, de la diosa guerrera defensora de la Helade. Sus ojos de piedra, extrañamente expresivos, alzaban la vista al cielo. A Santana, esto le daba la impresión de que era muy indigna como para que la diosa se fijara en ella. No se dio cuenta de que se había detenido a observarla hasta que sintió la presencia de Puck a su lado. Él también apreciaba la figura tallada con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro.

- ¿Crees que aún vele por nosotros?

Era una simple pregunta. Pero, desde que dejara Esparta, Santana no había parado de cuestionárselo. Quería confiar en que no estaba sola, en que Atenea aún guiaba sus pasos a través de la oscuridad en la que se encontraba. Pero a sus oídos llegaban los ruidos del entrenamiento en el ludus y en su cabeza aún resonaban las palabras de Will. No sabía si era verdaderamente sensato aferrarse de esa manera a una esperanza tan vaga.

- Deberías confiar más en la diosa, eso es lo que Rachel nos enseñó, ¿no? – Puck le estaba sonriendo a medias. Su cuerpo aún se encontraba algo tenso, pero se había dado cuenta de que no ganaba nada con cerrarse así - ¿Lo recuerdas? Luego de que peleamos con los chicos que le gritaban cosas a tu padre.

- No se me podría olvidar por nada del mundo.

Luego de una larga pelea utilizando tantos sus puños y pies, como las piedras y maderos que encontraron a su alrededor, Puck y Santana estaban exhaustos. Sus contrincantes habían escapado. Victoria. Pero ellos no estaban muy bien, las heridas parecían más serias de los habitual. Habían corrido hacía la parte trasera del templo con las últimas fuerzas que tenían y Puck había llamado a Rachel mientras Santana se ocultaba.

- No fue nuestra mejor pelea – Puck rió por lo bajo y se pasó una mano por el cuello – Rachel estaba muy molesta porque no la fuimos a llamar antes.

- Bueno, yo no me arrepiento, no quería que la lastimaran.

- Ya… pero tu sabes cuan testaruda es ella, al igual que tu – Santana sonrió.

Rachel salió del templo tiempo después cargando algunos jirones de tela para las heridas, varios ungüentos y una jarra con agua limpia para lavar la sangre y la tierra de los cortes. Los atendió a los pies de la pequeña colina que estaba por el lado sur del templo, así nadie podría verlos. Entre regaños, les preguntó si habían ganado. Cuando le contestaron que sí, pero que a duras penas, ella los regañó todavía más. Ellos la dejaron; aunque enfadada, Rachel mostraba una gran sonrisa de orgullo en su rostro.

- ¿Recuerdas las historias? – Santana le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro a Puck, como acostumbraba de pequeña – Tú quedaste maravillada.

- Al menos no me pavoneé diciendo que cuando creciera sería tan fuerte como Heracles – el chico abrió los ojos algo sorprendido y un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

- ¡Olvida eso!

- Ni lo sueñes.

Mientras descansaban, Puck le comentó a Rachel la razón por la que habían peleado con esos muchachos. Rachel estaba sorprendida, ya que normalmente la gente se compadecía del padre de Santana. Lo veían como la víctima de la maldición de la sangre bárbara de su esposa e hija. Seguramente los chicos que le gritaban obscenidades debían ser de otra región de Esparta y estaban de visita.

Cuando el tema de la supuesta maldición volvió a surgir, Rachel le aseguró a Santana que Atenea velaba por todos los helenos y que era benevolente con cada uno de sus protegidos. Incluso con los que la desafiaban, como Aracne, a quién convirtió en araña para salvarla de morir ahorcada.

También les contó de todos aquellos hombres, ahora considerados héroes, que Atenea ayudó a vencer. Sin ella Perseo nunca hubiera logrado matar a Medusa, ni los Argonautas hubieran llegado a buen destino si ella no instruía bien a los constructores del primer barco, Argos. Odiseo tampoco se hubiera reunido con Penélope si no fuera por sus consejos y Heracles habría fallado en varias de sus pruebas de no ser por la diosa.

Santana la escuchaba embelesada por aquellos personajes. Todos distintos, tanto en origen como en casta social, pero todos verdaderos héroes gracias a su divinidad protectora.

- Mira, la _égida_ de esta estatua posee borlas semejantes a alas – Santana señaló la prenda que escudaba el pecho de la diosa y que, según contaban, su padre Zeus le prestaba de vez en cuando – Normalmente son borlas de serpiente representando a Medusa, es raro ver representaciones de ella en la tradición de la lechuza.

Puck calló durante un tiempo y luego, muy seguro de sus palabras, le respondió.

- Algún día saldremos volando de aquí, lo prometo.

No dijeron más. Retomaron su camino hacia el ludus y al llegar se separaron, Puck tomó sus implementos y se reincorporó al entrenamiento no sin antes darle ánimos ya que mañana las novatas comenzarían su preparación y siempre el primer día es duro. Santana sabía que no debía confiarse, pero estaba bastante segura de que no sería nada comparado con la agogé.

Un guardia la tomó por un brazo y con algo de brusquedad la llevó a una pequeña celda que sería su hogar durante los próximos meses. Allí solo había un mueble: no eran más que unos maderos unidos con clavos y cuerdas asemejaban una cama, y paja con la cual mantenerse caliente. El aire circulaba gracias a una pequeña ventanita en la pared posterior que daba a las casas que ocupaban los mejores luchadores del ludus.

Era la forma que tenía Will de incentivar a sus esclavos.

- Ojala te comportes mañana, Will no te dará una segunda oportunidad – era Sam, quien la observaba por una mirilla instalada en la parte superior de la puerta de la celda.

Con este último comentario la dejaron sola por el resto del día.

_Atenea tiene grandes cosas destinadas para ti, Santana. Es tu destino._

.:o:.

Sugar asintió temerosa cuando el muchacho le preguntó si había entendido su petición. No quería hacer lo que le pedían, pero su condición de esclava la obligaba. Con una sonrisa, el chico volvió a ocultar su rostro con la larga capucha del traje que estaba usando y se alejó sigilosamente. Sugar se quedó sola en mitad del oscuro pasillo con un pesado paquete en las manos.

_Si te descubren, puedes considerarte muerta. Así que ten cuidado._

Desde que tenía memoria siempre había intentando evitar meterse en problemas. Sus primeros años en el ludus no los recordaba del todo bien, pero le daban la impresión de que habían sido felices, dentro de lo que se puede estarlo. Las cosas empeoraron cuando a los seis años su padre murió y su madre quedó sola. Con su padre se fueron todos los sueños de libertad que poseían. Le costo un poco, pero pasados varios meses y castigos lo aceptó: viviría y moriría como esclava en aquel ludus. Odiaba aquella vida, pero no conocía otra mejor.

Entonces, ¿por qué le temía a la muerte? Sopesó nuevamente el paquete en sus manos y la realidad de la situación la golpeó. Para librarse de su existencia lo único que tenía que hacer era dejarse atrapar por algún guardia. No sabía lo que el paquete contenía, pero los pocos detalles que le habían dado le bastaban para entender que era un ítem que no debería estar en sus manos y mucho menos en las de la persona a la que debía entregárselo.

Suspiró resignada. _"Tú no eres tan valiente, Sugar"._

Entregaría el paquete porque de lo contrario tendría que sufrir un escarmiento igual o peor al que los gladiadores debían pasar cuando eran incompetentes o cuando se insubordinaban. Cerró los ojos con algo de fuerza, intentando contener las nauseas al recordar la escena que había presenciado lunas atrás.

La misma chica que la ayudara con las bárbaras arrodillada en el piso y sangrando profusamente. Con sus muñecas apresadas por los grilletes y con una expresión inidentificable en el rostro. Eso último era lo que más desconcierto le producía a Sugar. Nunca había visto a alguien pasar por aquello sin haber gritado ni una sola vez. Veinte desgarradores azotes y ni un solo sonido abandonó los labios de aquella mujer. Sus ojos eran casi inhumanos, aquel acto de silencio casi divino.

Le había causado una gran impresión, pero eso no significaba que le agradara la idea de ir a molestarla a mitad de la noche. Se lo imaginaba como ir a despertar a un lobo a mitad de su siesta. No podía terminar bien, pero no le quedaba opción. Era una orden.

Miró a su alrededor, asegurándose de que ningún guardia anduviera cerca. Con sigilo se deslizó pegada a la pared, oculta por las sombras, hasta que no escuchó más que el ruido característico de la noche y el de su propia respiración algo agitada. Fue entonces que corrió. Sus pies descalzos le permitieron pasar inadvertida por los pasillos que rodeaban el patio y su piel quemada por el sol y llena de polvo la ocultó del brillo delator de la luna. Pasó por la cocina y tomó un atajo algo riesgoso por detrás de las habitaciones de los centinelas. Tuvo que caminar unos metros en la oscuridad y por fin se encontró bajo la ventana de la celda de Santana.

Se dio un pequeño respiro, luego dejó el paquete en el suelo y comenzó a apilar algunas rocas de tamaño mediano junto a la pared. Después de un largo rato había apilado tantas que había formado una pequeña montaña donde poder subirse. Con algo de dificultad tomó el paquete del suelo y se equilibro sobre la rustica escalera que había formado.

No pudo más que gritar cuando notó a través de la oscuridad de la rendija ese par de ojos oscuros observándola fijamente. Dio un paso en falso hacia atrás a la vez que una de las manos de la espartana le tapaba la boca ahogando el grito que quería abandonar su garganta y la otra la tomaba de la túnica y evitaba que azotara su cabeza en el duro suelo al caer.

Se quedaron en esa incomoda posición durante un par de segundos. Sugar no podía atinar a nada, solo podía seguir con su vista fija en aquellos ojos que parecían ser aún más oscuros que la noche. Será porque en ellos no existía una luz que los alumbrara.

- ¡¿Qué diantres haces acá? – fue solo un susurro pero podía notar la molestia en la voz de la mujer. Sugar no respondió de inmediato así que de un tirón Santana la acercó a la ventana y volvió a preguntarle – Dime, Sugar, ¿qué haces acá?

- Debo entregarte algo.

Santana la dejó ir y de inmediato Sugar puso el paquete a la altura de la ventana para que la mujer pudiera apreciarlo. Santana estaba algo confundida y la esclava pudo notarlo, y entonces el nombre de quién se lo ordenara abandonó sus labios en un susurro casi inaudible. Le habían ordenado expresamente que no lo revelara, pero qué más podía hacer para que Santana confiara un poco en ella.

- ¿Te dijo sus razones?

- Solo dijo que lo sentía - con cuidado Sugar hizo pasar el paquete a través de la ventana y apenas Santana lo tuvo sano y salvo en sus manos se dispuso a irse. De un pequeño salto se bajo del montículo de piedras, pero no alcanzó a dar un paso de vuelta a sus aposentos ya que escuchó su nombre siendo susurrado nuevamente. Santana no tardó mucho rato en hablar nuevamente.

- Gracias, Sugar, por arriesgarte a venir.

La esclava no respondió, con una inclinación de cabeza dio media vuelta y se perdió en la oscuridad.

Santana vio alejarse a la pequeña hasta que sus ojos ya no pudieron distinguirla entre las sombras confusas de la noche. Aun algo extrañada bajo desde su cama, donde se había encaramado y se sentó en esta para examinar el paquete que tenía en sus manos. El bulto estaba formado por un par de cueros de animales amarrados con una cuerda y por fuera no podía decirse exactamente que era lo que contenía.

_Tu función como esclava es servirme de entretención._

Si ese era el caso, ¿cuál era el propósito de esto? Acaso buscaba su perdón. Santana no podía entender las razones que tenía Kurt para enviarle algo. Para él, ella era solo una esclava más a su servicio. Entonces, por qué tomarse el tiempo en buscar su perdón. Talvez el chico no estaba totalmente corrompido por su poder.

Desato los nudos que mantenían cerrada la apertura de la bolsa de cuero e introdujo su mano en ella, solo para sacarla rápidamente cuando algo punzante le provocó un pequeño corte en uno de sus dedos. Se lamió la sangre y de forma más meticulosa volvió a meter la mano, esta vez logró extraer un pequeño cuchillo cuya afilada hoja brillo bajo la tenue luz de luna que lograba colarse en su habitación. Luego sacó unos maderos de no más de una palma de largo.

Santana no pudo evitar sonreír ante lo adecuado del obsequio.

.:o:.

Hacía calor y el nauseabundo olor de los barrios artesanales de Puteoli le estaba revolviendo el estomago. No tenía mucho dinero, así que su puesto estaba ubicado muy cerca de una de las lavanderías, lo cual empeoraba el hedor aún más. Las grandes tinajas donde los dueños de aquel lugar esperaban que la gente orinara le disgustaban al punto de que los músculos de la cara le dolían de tanto hacer muecas. Pero no podía costearse una ubicación mejor. Al menos la cantidad de personas que pasaban por aquel lugar era suficiente como para mantener su pequeño negocio.

El sol comenzó a darle en la cara y Santana decidió que hoy no estaba siendo un buen día. A pesar de que era mucha la gente que pasaba frente a ella y se paraban a admirar su trabajo, no se quedaban en el lugar por más que un par de segundos y se iban sin comprar nada. Parece que hoy, al igual que los dos días anteriores, no habría nada de comer. Incluso así, se rehusaba a acudir al robo.

Mientras ordenaba una a una las pocas herramientas que utilizaba, su mente se iba a lugares lejanos. Normalmente a días un poco más felices en su tierra natal; junto a Rachel, Puck y su padre. Pero apenas comenzaba a ver a Esparta en el horizonte movía bruscamente la cabeza de un lado a otro y se maldecía. Tenía que olvidar, debía obligarse a olvidar su vida anterior.

- Esas son unas esculturas muy bonitas.

Un chico le bloqueó el sol. Era más o menos de su edad e iba con un sequito de esclavos tras de si. Se había detenido frente a ella y apunto a una de las esculturas que estaba por guardar; uno de sus siervos se acercó y la tomó de sus manos para entregársela. Santana iba a decir algo, pero se contuvo. El joven observó la estatuilla con sumo cuidado, repasando con sus blancos dedos cada línea tallada en la madera.

_Nobleza._

- ¿Cómo llamas a este dios, artesana? – Santana reconoció el acento ateniense y supo entonces la razón por la que el chico se había detenido frente a su puesto y no junto a otro de más alcurnia. Buscaba la representación de la verdadera fe.

- Apolo, señor.

Con un gesto de su mano, uno de sus esclavos se acercó a Santana y le entregó un pequeño saquito de tela donde habían más monedas de lo que valía aquella escultura. El chico notó la confusión en su rostro y le explicó que era porque quería encargarle un trabajo.

- Necesito una nueva estatuilla de Atenea para mi altar personal.

- Ya veo. ¿Cuál es su nombre, señor?

- Me llamo Kurt Hummel, promotor.


End file.
